100 Themes Challenge
by Kavilene
Summary: 100 Themes Challenge. With Allen/OC. For a proper story with these two characters, please visit my profile and read You Will Not Walk Alone Canon . Thank you!
1. Introduction

Hi again guys. I wanted to do the 100 Themes Challenge so here it is. As I am working on my other stories that is mainly Allen and Dem, my mind is filled with their scenarios. Here is possibly where I dump ideas that may or may not be used in my other ones. This might be the only Author's note in this entire thing. It is 100 Themes Challenge, so this story will go on for 100 chapters. I will try to publish 1 per day. There is not plotline as far as I know...but whatever. BTW, this is set in SCA but in SCA story, I will not use many things from here. Please do not be confused with the stories. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own -man. I wish I did though. However, I only own Dem.

* * *

**Introduction**

"Nice to meet you, I am Allen Walker."

Desdemona looked at the white-haired guy oddly. Did she even ask for his name? "Uh. That's nice to know, but would you please move aside?" She stated bluntly.

Allen turned to look behind, a narrow corridor stretched out behind him, several classroom doors were stationed on the right wall. He realized he was blocking her way. "Oh! I'm sorry!" The boy moved aside to let the girl pass. He scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile.

Desdemona gave the boy one last odd look before heading towards her classroom.


	2. Love

**Love**

The Eurasian girl looked to the side. The English boy looked down at his notes, focusing on the professor's words. So they were in the same class, after all.

Allen felt a stare. He looked up to the girl sitting next to him. The girl hurriedly looked away after being found staring. Allen smiled warmly, even though the girl couldn't see it. She never told him her name. Allen looked down at her notebook, on the front cover, was written the name 'Desdemona Beast'. Allen raised an eyebrow, pretty unusual name for this day and age.

Desdemona could feel Allen staring back at her. For the second he innocently lifted his head up to smile at her, her heart seemed to skip a beat. It was so sudden that it scared her...maybe that was the reason. Or maybe, was it the fact that his innocent expression and his smile are so angelic that it seemed unreal. The girl felt her cheeks heating up as a light blush crawled onto her face. _What is wrong with me?_


	3. Light

**Light**

"It's so bright!" Desdemona complained, sheltering her eyes from the strong sunlight with her hands.

"Well, this is the beach, after all." Allen shrugged with a smile.

"I'm going back." the girl turned to leave.

Allen extended a hand and grabbed the girl by her wrist. Desdemona stopped and frowned at Allen's hand. "Just stay and little longer and you'll get used to the light." Allen tried. Desdemona shook her head. "I hate the light. It's far too bright!"

"I love the light and the brightness of this place. I want to stay. Would you please stay with me?" Allen looked up at the girl with innocent puppy eyes. Desdemona flinched. She hates it when he does that, because it made her feel vulnerable. She was able to tame the wildest of horses, able to survive in the forest, able to kill a whole city of Templars including the boss in Assassin's Creed. She was fearless. But in front of this boy, she felt so weak. Every time he puts on that face, she was doomed to agree. There's no other way.

"Fine." Desdemona gasped as he felt the boy put his arms around her shoulders. "Thanks,Dem!" He said as be practically choked the girl. The girl laughed slightly and patted the boy's forearm around her neck.

"You will definitely get used to the light!" the boy said in a childish tone.

The girl stayed silent.

"Dem, that reminds me...why don't you get into something more easy to move in? Like...a bikini!"

That being said, it earned Allen a slap on the face and an angry girl to chase after.


	4. Dark

**Dark**

Desdemona regretted leaving her notebook behind in the classroom. It's night already, there wasn't a single person around. It was really troublesome, needing to come back during the night, but the situation required it. Tomorrow is the exam and she needs to study for it. She blamed her own irregular study patterns, which meant that her test results depended greatly on last minute studies. She sighed to herself. She wasn't supposed to be there. The classroom buildings are off limits to students after six. Don't ask how she got in here, it's a secret only the dormitory students know.

She looked around her. The school at night, it really does give off an eerie feeling. But oddly, Desdemona liked it. It's far more peaceful than the day time, when all these idiots just roam the place and waste space. She liked it better now.

She arrived before her desk and reached down. There, in the compartment under her desk, she felt her notebook.

Suddenly, a rustling sound came from behind her. She quickly turned around in alert. She frowned as she saw person standing behind her. His white hair was glimmering under the moonlight coming from the windows, his eyelashes fluttered as he blinked. The sight as odd, he was shining.

Allen laughed awkwardly. He glanced at the girl. Her entire attire was black so all that was visible of her was her pale skin and bright eyes. "Uh...it was dark so I got lost."

"You followed me." the girl stated, it wasn't a question. Allen scratched the back of his head. "Um...I saw you going out of the dormitory so..."

"Thank you." the girl smiled lightly to the boy before swiftly exiting the classroom. Allen blushed but came to sudden realization after the girl went out of sight. "Dem! Wait for me!"


	5. Seeking Solace

**Seeking Solace**

Allen sat below the tall pillar at the back of the old classroom building. He hoped no one would find him, because no one comes to this old, abandoned building anymore. They believe it is haunted. He gritted his teeth. Hurt someone he cares about? He'd rather die than doing something like that. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, at all, so he must stop caring about anyone so he won't hurt them. He thought it will be easy, but it's not. It hurts.

He wished that they would stop caring about him too, so that it will be easier for him to not care about them. But they won't stop caring. It'll all be much easier if everyone just scream out that they hate him at the top of their lungs, so that way they'd leave him alone.

Footsteps, Allen heard footsteps. He so wished she would just go away. How did he know it was her anyway? No one dares to come In here, except for her. She really didn't believe in those haunted crap, she said. For some reason, he knew she'd do anything to find him. She cared, and under normal circumstances he would be glad. But now, it simply hurts.

"Go away! I don't want to talk!" he said sharply, "I don't want to talk!"

No answer came from the girl. He just heard the shuffling of clothing and the sound of metal chains hitting the concrete floor. So she wore the pair of jeans that had metal chains on them... Allen looked to the ground. She sat down on the opposite side of the pillar, not uttering a word. He hated her wit, he did say he didn't want to talk, so she won't talk.

Allen wanted to hit himself. He can feel her presence, and the longer she stayed there, the more he longed for her to stay forever. It's bad. She had to go away, or she'll drive him crazy.

Silence stretched as the two sat back to back with the pillar in between them. Allen couldn't take it anymore, he tightened his jaws. "I said go away!" Allen repeated himself. No response came from the girl. Uncontrollably, a drop of tear betrayed him as it rolled down his face. As if following their bold comrade, more tears flowed out. "DIDN"T YOU HEAR ME!" Allen screamed, his voice shook. "I SAID GO AWA-!"

He was cut short by two arms closing around his neck, a comforting shoulder strategically positioned itself in front of his mouth so that he could not speak. Silky ebony hair caressed his cheeks. The girl knelt down before him, putting her arms around his neck and burying her face into his neck. He wanted to push her away, he lifted his arms but even they betrayed him. Instead of pushing her, they hugged her back. Allen finally gave in, he buried his face into her hair and let his tears flow out as they wish.

He took in a lungful of air. She...smells so good.


	6. Break Away

**Break Away**

He didn't speak to anyone, even after that time in the old building. He was in pain, that much I know. He probably thinks that if he acted like that, everyone will just give up on him so he doesn't have to care about anyone anymore.

Idiot. I don't know about the others, but as if I'm going to give in to his attitude... I will not let him have his way.

Because if I stopped caring, it feels like I will break.

Oh, here he comes again, back from lunch break. He sat down next to me, without even sparing a glance. That idiot...I can't take it anymore.

Out of impulse, I slapped him. His looked up with surprise in his eyes. I hate it. I can't stop them now, words were just leaking out. "Stop running away! You idiot! Didn't Mana tell you to keep walking forward? You stupid idiot! Stop running away! Why don't you just try fighting it? You can break away from it! But why won't you just try? Idiot!"

Then...I stormed out of the room.

* * *

Sorry, I did say that I'm not going to A/N anymore...but I just realised no one's reviewing TAT TAT TAT I'm so sad...

I don't want to annoy you guys by saying REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! after each chapter...since they are so short. But it'd be nice if you guys reviewed once in a while. TAT so sad...


	7. Heaven

**Heaven**

What she said...might be right.

Allen glanced was sitting next to him, as if what happened yesterday didn't happen at all. He had never seen her so angry before. Maybe he was wrong. He thought the only person hurt was him and everyone else was just pitying him, including her. That day in the old building, he didn't see her face at all so he couldn't tell. It wasn't until yesterday that he realized he was hurting her. Why did she never show it? Why didn't she slap him earlier? If she did then he would've stopped hurting her. However, because it was rare for her to do that, that's what made him realize how serious it is. Unknowingly, he's been doing the exact thing he was trying to stop himself from doing...hurting her.

Lunch break came and he found her lying on the grass under the shade of the old tree, staring up into the sky. He sat down on the grass beside her. She didn't react.

"I wonder if there is actually a heaven." he said absent-mindedly.

"There isn't." she said. "Or at least for me there isn't."

"Why?"

"Heaven is a place you go after death where everything you wanted to happen would happen. But the things I want to happen, I want them to happen now, not after I die. That would be too late."

"Then what is it that you want to happen?"

"I want a certain idiot to wake up and stop running."

Allen thought about it. He lifted his head and smiled at her, "If I can give you your heaven, I would do anything."


	8. Innocence

**Innocence**

"All these assignments, they are all so frustrating!" Desdemona complained as she head-desked repeatedly beside Allen.

The boy smiled warmly."Yeah, I know right? It would be nice if we could take a break. Like...to somewhere simple and innocent."

"Retracing your childhood footsteps, recovering your memories, seeking the simple innocence you once held."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thought of it. Actually, I can use that in my English assignment." Allen sweat dropped. She actually had talent for English, she just couldn't be bothered.

"Hey, Allen?" the boy turned at the sound of his name. It wasn't usual for this girl to call him by his first name, it's usually 'idiot' or 'oi, you!' or 'hey!'.

"Do you want to take a break from it all this weekend? We can borrow a car and go to a farm far away from the city and the school. You in?"

"Wait, what farm?"

"My home."

"oh..." Allen thought about it. He wanted to go, but the reason was not because he wanted to take a break, it was because he wanted to see the place she grew up at. "I'm in."

The girl smiled. "Then I'll ask Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee!" She skipped out to seek out the people she mentioned.

Allen watched her disappear out the door. Although it's good to have more people, more fun...but somehow, he was a little disappointed when she said she'll ask them.


	9. Drive

**Drive**

"We really shouldn't let her drive." Lavi nodded.

"Then who should? Only she knows the way. Legally speaking, it's either you or Kanda." Lenalee pointed out.

"Tch, why do I have to be dragged into this? I'm definitely not driving." Kanda scowled.

"Hey, why don't you drive then, Lavi?" Allen suggested.

They threw Lavi into the driver's seat and settled themselves into the back row. Desdemona hurried out from the dormitory while putting on her jacket. She looked at Lavi and raised an eyebrow. "You're driving? That's new." she said as she popped herself into the passengers seat. Allen gave the red-head the car keys. He talked Cross into letting borrow the car for the weekend.

Lavi smiled nervously as he took the keys in his hands, he positioned the key in front of the hole at the side of the wheel. His hand shook. He slowly inserted the key into the hole. It was 8mm from the hole.

Two hours later...

The key was 7mm from the hole.

Desdemona sighed. "Oh, just let me do it.".

Allen frowned, "You don't have your license yet!"

Desdemona smiled as she held up a license...obviously faked since it said that she was 18 already.

Lavi and Desdemona swapped seats. Allen watched as the girl inserted the keys smoothly and started the car. Her actions suggest that she did it often as she was experienced.

"You ready peoples?" the girl asked.

Allen noticed the others started to look nervous, except for the heartless Kanda.

"Drive." Kanda commanded.

The girl pressed her foot down on the accelerator. Allen nearly screamed.

As experienced as she may be, he was quite sure that she was way over the speed-limits.

He swear, he would never let her drive again.


	10. Breathe Again

**Breathe Again**

Desdemona dropped herself onto the grass, lying there under the sun. Tempest, her beloved Ebony Arabian horse, trotted after her.

Allen followed. The horses on this farm are quite unusual. they just let them roam the hills freely without any fear of them running away. The horses themselves formed some kind of clan or society, they won't leave each other that easily. The horses seems to have human qualities too. He glanced back at the pure white horse tailing behind him. Aneira, the horse, had been following after him ever since he arrived. Apparently, Tempest was at the top of the horse clan, like a leader of some sort, and Desdemona was like the rider of a horse king...does that make sense?

Oh well, what ever. Apparently, Aneira and Tempest are life mates, she is like the queen. Mrs. Chapman, Desdemona's adoptive mother, joked about how the colour of the horse matched their hair and how the relationship between the two horses must signify something in the relationship of the two humans.

Allen wished. Life mates, huh? Like husband and wife.

He realized what he was thinking and suddenly blushed.

"Hahaha!"the girl's laughter jerked Allen back into reality. He watched as the horse chased the girl. She was doomed to loose, he was a horse after all. Allen watched Desdemona laughing her head off as Tempest tackled her to the ground and licked her face. Something got into Allen and he was suddenly jealous of the horse. He believed that he was going insane.

"Ha...haha...ha...I give up, Tempest. I loose, I loose. Now go play with Aneira or something." As if understanding the girl's words, the horse nodded as he neighed and trotted towards the horse behind Allen. Aneira trotted forwards to greet her king and they rubbed their necks together, a sign of affection between horses, Dem said.

Allen went and sat down next to the girl lying in the grass, panting after such an extreme session of tag. He smiled warmly, she smiled back at him.

"Aneira really likes you." she commented.

"She likes Tempest better." he said, meaning it as a retort. However the girl took it the other way.

"Ha! You are jealous of a horse?" She laughed. He frowned. He is jealous of a horse but not over another horse, it was over her. He looked back at the two lovey dovey horses and sighed.

She deep breathed, taking in a lungful of air. "Ah...it's good to be able to breathe again!"

He turned back to look at her. She closed her eyes and was enjoying the moment. He wanted to ruin it for her, he didn't know why. Something got into him. He leant over her face and looked down. She was just about to open her eyes at the absence of sunlight through her eyelids when suddenly, his lips came down and met hers.

As romantic as the occasion should have been, the only thought in Desdemona's head was:

_I can't breathe..._

_

* * *

_

Review!

\/


	11. Memory

**Memory**

Allen followed Desdemona back into the house. The sun was setting and Mrs. Chapman called them in for dinner. Kanda, who was in his assigned guest room for the whole day, finally showed his face. Allen was sure that to see this moody Japanese's face, one's got to pay.

Mr. and Mrs. Chapman didn't mind though, it appears that everyone comes here often, so they are used to it.

Desdemona led Allen through a hall way to the kitchen. Something caught Allen's attention. It was an old, upright piano standing along the hallway. He was curious so he asked the girl about it.

"That piano is my mother's. The Chapmans were a good friend of my mother's so I asked for it to be moved over here. They agreed."

"Do you play it?"

"Occasionally yes. Normally I just practice in the school practice rooms, but when I'm home, I use that one."

"It looks really old, must have some ancient history to tell." he meant it as a joke, but the girl didn't take it that way.

"Yeah, it contains the memories of my mother, my brother and me when I was young. I couldn't bear it to be left alone in my old house so I took it over with me. It's really special, to my mother. Apparently, she loved her piano teacher who taught her with this piano. She never got the chance to tell me the full story though..."

Allen went silent. He didn't mean to remind her of sad memories. Upon seeing her sad face, he reached over and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry."

Choked sounds came from the girl. Allen suddenly realized that he was holding her around her neck and was pushing her face into his chest...a bit too tightly. He hurriedly let go.

Once the girl was free she punched him in the chest, quite hardly too. "One of these days, you will kill me by suffocation."

* * *

Review!

\/


	12. Insanity

**Insanity**

"This is driving me insane!" The girl exclaimed as she held her head in distress.

Mathematics, a subject that she had sworn eternal rivalry to. She was forced to study for it. Force to sit down and face it for an hour. She can't stand it anymore. Numbers. she hated numbers. She was fine by herself on the battlefield before, but ever since numbers and the army of Alphabet joined forces, she has been overwhelmed.

And now, Allen has offered to help her. She didn't even ask him...

Or maybe she did, after showing him her result of 48% on her latest test.

"Keep on trying, Dem!" he encouraged. "Ok! Next question!"

"No..." she said weakly as she lowered her head down onto the desk and closed her eyes.

"Come on! Dem! You have to do this. Our goal is to improve together right?"

"You don't even need to improve! You are like...a genius!"

"No, I am no genius..."

"zzz...zzz"

Allen stared, so quick?

He looked around, he was in the common room with her. He can't really move her to the dormitory. It was 12 already. He sighed. He has been forcing her too much. Allen looked back at her sleeping face. She looks really peaceful, almost vulnerable. He sighed. This girl...makes him so...so...

He couldn't find the right word. He watched her breathing rhythmically. Suddenly, an impulse came upon him.

He leant down and touched his lips with her forehead.

Good night.


	13. Misfortune

**Misfortune**

"What is wrong with me?" He screamed at himself.

She looked at him weirdly. "What is wrong with you?"

"That's what I asked!"

She stared at him with a playful frown.

"I can't believe that Cross is asking me to return his debts!"

"What did you do in your past life that would cause you to have such misfortune in this life?"

"As if I'd know." He crossed his arms across his chest angrily.

"I'll help, then. It'll be quicker."

"How?"

"Idiot. I'll just go out, swipe some wallets. You'll just be in charge of multiplying or even squaring the numbers I bring in. That way, it'll be much quicker."

Allen's face brightened. He smiled widely. "Dem! I love you!" he exclaimed as he threw both of his arms around her neck, successfully choking her.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, ok." she chocked out as she pried him off her. He bounded happily away. "I'll get ready! Meet you outside in 10!"

She watched him disappear behind the wall and sighed to herself. This is illegal,right? It's not just breaking the school rules. Why did he not warn her that stealing is illegal.

It's not like gambling at such a young age is any better.

She sighed to herself again.

_I love you too._


	14. Smile

**Smile**

He stared at her and smiled. She was amazing. Her form flies across the field as if Tempest had wings. She was leading, and the difference between her and second was very far.

They did say that she grew up with Tempest. They were inseparable. He never imagined their team work to be so great. No, it's not team work anymore. They've merged into one.

He stood up as she was close to the finished line with one more set of obstacles to jump over. Many people followed. It was quite phenomenal, even without the actual numbers, it was quite clear that she broke the record from 23 years ago.

They said that Bidelia was the record holder.

And Bidelia was her mum.

He watched as she passed the finishing line with ease. He cheered, as like many people.

She ran passed the finish line. She broke Bidelia's record. She rode Tempest in circles. Looking for something, someone.

She stopped when she spotted him in the audience, smiling at her.

He saw her, she seemed to have found him. He smiled at her. She waved.

And smiled back.


	15. Silence

Note: This is one set in You Will Not Walk Alone, therefore, it's in cannon setting. For the actual story, read the story on my profile! ;P

* * *

**Silence**

Silence, that was all she said to him since that day. He really regretted letting his curiosity take over, really, really, regretted it. Even though she still helped him by fighting, he felt that her murderous intent has doubled. Like if he wasn't careful, she really wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

_He stared at her arm, there were countless scars. Countless. Out of curiosity, he reached out, intending to touch her._

_She noticed and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she had warned, with her extremely cold glare that could freeze a entire river. He pulled his hand back. She almost seemed panicky as she was tensed up._

_He was shocked by her reaction, his slow mind not yet able to process the meaning of her actions. She seemed to relax a little and looked down to the floor. "Don't touch me." she repeated, more quietly this time, before turning around and walking away. He stood there, still not understanding anything._

He sighed. He didn't understand, he can't understand.

* * *

Review!

\/


	16. Questioning

Still set in You Will Not Walk Alone, there are some concepts that'll only work in a cannon setting.

* * *

**Questioning**

He walked along the corridor. She was next door. He didn't want to wake her, but somehow he knew she was still awake.

He may be wrong, so he thought that he won't knock.

He leant on the railing looking out to the other side of the empty space running down the middle straight down to Hevlaska. Although the Science Department is all overworking amongst their piles of paperwork, his immediate surroundings were deserted and eerily quiet. There was this urge for someone to be with him, but he quickly dismissed it.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps, and then a small mechanical click from behind him. He turned around.

Sshe stood there. Arms crossed across her chest and her head tilted in a slightly arrogant but annoyed way.

"If you want to talk, just knock. You know I'm not asleep."

He jerked back. Can she read minds? Through doors?

After a while of silence, she sighed and proceeded back into her room, intending to shut the door behind her.

"Wait!" he called out just before she closed the doors. She looked back at him, waiting for him to continue. "C-can you take a walk around with me."

The girl turned back and closed her door behind her. Without a word, she walked away.

"Wait!" Allen chased after her.

She didn't wait, because she knew he'd catch up soon enough. He slowed down a little ways behind her, intending to just simply trail behind her instead of alongside her.

"Why do you like to walk so much?" She suddenly said.

"What?"

"I said why do you like to walk."

"I don't know...because I feel like it?"

She suddenly turned around, staring straight into his eyes. Again. That penetrating gaze again. As if she was searching through his head for an answer that he did not give. Normally, he would just look away instantly, but this time, he looked back into her eyes.

To his shock, other than the penetrating quality in her eyes, he saw something else.

Something like anger, accusation...

And an uncertainty attached to questioning.

After a while, she sighed and shook her head. He wasn't sure what to do.

Then, without looking at him again, she went back the way they came, leaving him standing alone in the corridor, puzzling over things that he will never understand.


	17. Blood

Sorry guys, I couldn't publish because of the Error Type 2. Now it's fixed, I can publish again! Yay!

**Blood**

Desdemona kicked an akuma towards Allen, who sliced it in half and exploded into dust. Both of them landed back to the ground. Desdemona swayed a little. Why is everything so dark? She looked around, it's at night, the moon's bright in the sky and yet she could barely make out anything around her. She looked towards Allen, who was hurriedly running towards her with a worried expression on his face.

"Dem!" he said as he grabbed her wrist forcing her to look at him in the eye. "Are you alright?"

She replied with a frown. "What are you talking about? I'm fine."

Allen frowned. "Dem! You've got blood all over your face."

The girl touched her face with her hand and brought it down. It was stained with blood. "No wonder I couldn't see anything."

Allen suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM! YOU ARE BLEEDING!"

"Allen, calm down."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM! Why don't you care about your own injuries! How can you just dismiss them! Why don't you take better care of yourself!" he suddenly pulled her into a rough hug, burying his face into her neck. "You idiot!"

Desdemona's eyes softened and she hugged back. Since his coat was opened, she started wrapping her arms around his white shirt. She paused as she felt something warm and wet. She peeked down. The hand that wasn't stained with blood before, was stained with blood. His white shirt...is red. She smiled. Normally people would start panicking...but she was anything but normal. She doesn't know why, but she found it amusing. "May I please repeat that same lecture on you?"

"No! You may not!" Allen's muffled voice said as she felt hot breath of her neck and vibrations at her collar bone.

"Then, I shall not." she hugged him back, putting some intended extra pressure on his wound to which he flinched.

"Damn you."


	18. Rainbow

**Rainbow**

The dark, grey clouds extended across the entire sky, not one single patch of blue visible. Desdemona pulled her blazer over her head, hoping that it would block some rain. She pulled her bag, hanging diagonally from her shoulder to her hip, closer so that it would not get rained on. Running footsteps accompanied by splashing water was heard from behind her. She turned around. Allen was holding an umbrella in his hand and clutching onto his bag tightly as he ran. She stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. He said he wanted to go back to the dormitory to get his umbrella, she couldnt be bothered to.

He stopped beside her, holding the umbrella over both of their heads as he bent over on his knees panting. "I thought you would wait for me."

"I didn't."she answered. Allen narrowed his eyes in accusation. Isn't that obvious?

Then, the girl grabbed the umbrella from his grip and started walking again, leaving Allen alone in the rain. "Hey! That's my umbrella!"

"Thank you for the umbrella, then."

Allen smiled, " That's better..."

Awkward silence...

"NO! That's not what I meant! Give the umbrella back already because it's mine!"

She turned around with an obviously faked hurt expression on her face, "So you didn't go get the umbrella for me?"

Allen flinched and stiffened, as if her words froze the air around him and trapped him in a block of ice.

He was jerked back into life by her walking towards him, holding his umbrella out. When he didn't move, she bent down slightly to look him straight in the eye. "You alive?"

He blinked a few time before angrily snatching back his umbrella from her hand. She smiled, obviously amused, and walked away. It took Allen a few moments to realize that it's not raining anymore...

Allen felt defeated. Rally defeated. He lowered his head and followed her.

"Hey look!" She suddenly stopped, causing him to bump into her back. He looked up. She turned back with a bright smile. "A Rainbow!" she pointed towards the sky. He followed her finger.

And there. It is, in the sky, a rainbow.

* * *

**AN. **I don't know. This one doesn't make sense to me. Does it to you?


	19. Gray

**Gray**

The world...it's gray.

Desdemona looked out from one of the long windows in the empty hallway of the Headquarters. She placed a hand on the cold glass.

It's raining outside, the sky is gray. The clouds are gray. The world reflected the gray. The green trees, the rivers, the town, drained of their own colours, as if forced into a uniform of gray.

This is the kind of weather than no one can do anything in. Even Kanda doesn't train in this weather.

Footsteps, Desdemona heard footsteps. She looked down the hallway where someone was coming from. She squinted, it was too dark to see anything, even though it's only 4 in the afternoon.

Then, the unmistakable white hair that reflects even the slightest of lights appeared. White, that's a colour Desdemona doesn't mind.

Soon enough, the boy underneath the reflective white hair appeared when he walked under the light shining through the large windows. He walked towards Desdemona with a gentle smile. Desdemona looked back out the window.

"So you're here." he stopped next to her and also looked out the window.

"Hm." she replied.

"Such depressing weather, isn't it?"

"Hm. I hate this colour."

"Gray?"

"Hm."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, I just thought of something."

Desdemona turned to the side to see the white haired boy smiling in such an innocent way. "What?"

"Your hair's black, my hair's white. You plus me equals gray." he smiled more. Desdemona raised an eyebrow.

Noticing the awkward atmosphere, Allen laughed nervously, "Sorry, I just said something weird, didn't I?"

"This is the first time you've talked about your hair colour in such a light-hearted way."

Allen looked back out the window. "I guess. Mana was so important to me. But this time is different, because I'm with you." he smiled. He's been doing a lot of that recently, dropping hints everywhere.

"I'm sorry but I don't ever remember offering post-grief recovery programs." Desdemona said in an informative tone.

Allen looked back at the girl with an incredulous expression at first and then smiled.

Of course, her cluelessness, that's what makes her adorable.


	20. Fortitude

A/N This s canon setting again. :D

* * *

**Fortitude**

"I don't understand why, of all the spare rooms in the huge Headquarters, you just have to be next to me." She said in an extremely annoyed tone, bordering anger, but not there yet, to his relief. She's scary when she's angry.

He tilted his neck up to look at her. The chair beneath him was tilted to the side as he supported himself with his right thumb on a corner of the chair's back. He was in the middle of his 'exercises' when she (_kicked down the door and barged in_) knocked and walked in.

"I'm sorry, the assignation of my room was not within my control." he said as he did another push up. Desdemona don't even know if it can be called a push up anymore. His exercises are so deformed that there's no name to be put to it.

"Then ask for a room change!" her voice went up in exasperation.

He jumped down from the chair and looked at her. It was then, at close proximity, that she became aware of his shirtlessness...a little too aware for her own comfort.

"Why should I? If you hate me so much you can request for a room change yourself." He shrugged, leaning casually against the wooden chair, unconsciously blocking her way to the exit and successfully backing her into a corner of the room as she herself was trying to put some distance between the two of them.

"I like my room! And I have been here longer than you, if anyone was the move, it would be you!" She stepped back slightly, only to have the cold wall pressed against her back. He noticed her subtle retreats and found it amusing, even though he didn't know the reason for her sudden display of weakness, he pressed forward a little.

"I have the right to stay in the room that is rightfully mine. And plus, I like my room too." He pointed out. She was aware of his subtle advancements, but now she was backed against the wall and with no route of escape.

"And for what superficial reason is there to like a room where you need to walk to the end of the corridor to get to a bathroom and your neighbour hates you to her guts?" she was practically pushing herself into the wall, he noticed. She would have wanted to merge with it too, if there was the chance. But he continued to slowly get closer to her, just to tease her. She seemed scared of him for some reason...

"Oh, there are plenty of reasons, and I assure you they are not superficial, not at all." He placed his hands against the wall beside her, he was so close that their faces were only inches away. But she continued to look him in the eye, not admitting to her fear.

"I cannot fathom to think of those said reasons." she shook her head a little while still glaring at him. Her breathing was starting to become accelerated and a small red tint was on her cheeks. It was then he suddenly realized he was putting her into an uncomfortable position...especially when he forgot to put on a shirt...

The gentleman in him wanted to pull away and apologise, but another part, the currently more dominant part, wanted something else.

"I have reasons." he pressed his face even closer that looking into each other's eyes were no longer possible, she could hear him even when he was practically whispering.

She was desperately trying to get out of the situation but can't do anything while he pins her to the wall. She could feel his breath on her cheeks, could smell his sweat, feel his warmth radiating off him. This has far trespassed her tolerance.

"Like my neighbor for example, I wonder if she really hates me to her guts..."

Desdemona waited for the latter half of the sentence but it never came. Instead, his lips met hers. She froze, not really understanding much nor was she really trying to understand.

She felt him smile mockingly into her lips and frowned. He felt her muscles tensing, he felt her stress. He ignored all that and moved his hand down against the wall and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her off the wall she was so desperately trying to merge into and tightly pressed her into himself.

Damn Allen with all his push ups, her strength is nowhere near his, she could feel it. There no way she could struggle out of that iron grip...

So she'll just stay there.

Or that's what she thought she would do.

Unknowingly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She felt him smile even wider.

After a while he pulled away, she used that chance to slip from his arms and escape to the door. When she looked back, he was looking at her with an amused expression.

She frowned at him. "Dealing with you requires a lot of fortitude."

"Fortitude, as in the mental strength to overcome adversity?"

She nodded. "You're my greatest adversity." Flashing him an unexpected smile, she escaped out of the room, _(slamming)_ closing the door behind her.

He blinked several times...

And smiled to himself.


	21. Vacation

There's a poll on my profile, VOTE!

* * *

**Vacation**

"So, is there any particular reason why you would want to spend our rare one-day vacation with me?" Allen asked casually, trailing behind Desdemona with his hands behind his head. He thought it was strange when she dragged him out of bed this morning and kidnapped him into town. However, according to his understanding of this girl, she would never do anything like this without a reason. Possibly there's something she wanted from him.

"Are you hungry?" She asked suddenly.

He frowned. Before he could answer, a loud grumbling noise came from his stomach and answered the question for him. He blushed.

Desdemona suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him along at great speed.

"Where are we going?" he cluelessly.

She didn't answer, just kept on walking.

Desdemona soon stopped in front of something that looked like tarp drapped over several trees. There were seats and tables beneath it and judging by the counters and "kitchen" (consisting of open-air barbecues, stoves and more counters), he guessed this was some form of restaurant. There were many people here, all gathered around something at the back of the 'Restaurant'.

She led him through the crowd and arrived in front of three large tables piled with plates and fried rice. Two of the tables were occupied by two macho men getting ready for something. Desdemona pushed him into the free table.

There was a small man with thick glasses holding a clipboard and the girl called him over. She gestured to Allen. "This guy can be called Beansprout."

Allen protested, but he was ignored.

While Dem and the small man was sorting out some paperwork, Allen looked around. There were banners everywhere that said 'The 100 Plate Challenge!' and judging by the amount of plates of fried rice on the table before him, he would guess he was entered in some sort of a challenge that requires eating 100 plates of fried rice...

Dem returned with a serious expression. "Eat those within 10 minutes and you don't have to pay." her eyes glowed and said so obviously. 'If you don't make it, I'll feed you to a pack of hungry wolves.'

Allen nodded and swallowed.

The small man stepped to the front. "Welcome to our three new challengers! This time their names all start with B! Beefy, Barby and Beansprout!"

The crowd cheered. "Good luck Beansprout!"

Out of instinct, Allen reacted. "It's ALLEN!" then he heard a snigger from the general direction of Desdemona. He pouted.

"Ready!" Allen turned to the front. He looked at the fried rice and remembered he was really, REALLY hungry.

"Go!"

Without a second thought, Allen began his usual devouring of food. He was hungry, so he must be eating pretty fast. Because the crowd fell silent as they watched him. Beefy and Barby also froze as they watched the Beansprout.

Not even 30 seconds passed and there was already a tall pile of empty plates. The crowd seemed to have found their energy again and cheered really loudly. Beefy and Barby remembered they had to eat too.

Desdemona smiled.

Soon enough, Allen finished his last plate and in a gentlemanly manner, lowered the spoon onto the table.

The small man with his watch pushed up his glasses in disbelief. The crowd fell silent as they waited. Even Beefy and Barby were gawking at Allen.

"This is unbelievable!" he said. "Exactly 5 MINUTES!"

This time, the crowd did the engulfing. Desdemona stood back with a satisfied smile, _I knew some day he will be useful..._

After a while, Allen still didn't surface. She sighed and pushed through the crowd and fished Allen out. The small man with glasses held onto Allen and got fished out with him.

Seeing the small man, she threw Allen away and smiled cordially at the man. "You can give the prize to me.

The man pushed up his glasses and pulled out a pair of half-fingered leather gloves. "Here you go, the 'Special-Edition-Combat-Gloves-Made-With-Premium-Leather-By-Specially-Skillful-Craftsman' prize!"

Desdemona smiled. Finally, she can finally get her hands on those gloves she's been eyeing for a long time. She reached out a hand to grab them but before she could, another hand snatched it away.

She turned and glared at Allen. He smiled at the shopkeeper (aka. small man with glasses), thanked him for the food and grabbed the girl's hand while pulling her out of the shop before either the crowd eats them alive or they drown in Beefy and Barby's tears. Desdemona frowned. She didn't even notice them crying but now she has, she regretted setting eyes on such shameful behaviour that made her get goosebumps.

After they finally escaped the restaurant and Allen stomped a few blocks away from it, he suddenly stopped and the girl bumped into his shoulder. He turned around to face her with an accusing expression.

They stared at each other for a while before Allen pulled out the gloves and held it in front of her face. "Is this why you brought me here?"

She blinked. "Of course. Are you so dense that you couldn't figure that out?"

He blinked. Shouldn't she be apologizing or denying the fact that she used him?

"So?"

"I won't give them to you."

"Fine." She shrugged.

He glared at her. Why is she so frustrating?

"I'm not going to give them to you!" He half-screamed.

"I know, you told me." She raised her eyebrows. "So can we just get on with going back? And stop waving them in front of my face and trying to slap me."

He fumed. "Don't you want them?"

"I do."

"Then is it alright if I don't give them to you?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"IF YOU JUST APOLOGIZE FOR USING ME THEN I CAN GIVE THEM TO YOU!"

"Why should I apologize? I fed you."

"I HAVE NO USE FOR THESE STUPID GLOVES AND WHAT'S THE POINT OF ME KEEPING THEM AND NOT USING THEM WHEN YOU OBVIOUSLY WANT IT! BUT I CAN'T GIVE THEM TO YOU UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE IDIOT!"

She smiled and pulled the gloves out of his hands swiftly. When he leaned forwards to take them back, she pecked him lightly on the lips. He froze, the blood that rushed to his face in anger was now joined by more blood, making his face redder than before. His heartbeat that was already fast with frustration now accelerated even more.

"Thank you. Love you." She said quietly before walking away.

Allen held a hand in front of his mouth. Inhaled through his nose and exhaled. Unconsciously, he smiled into his hand.

_Idiot..._


	22. Mother Nature

**Canon setting**

**Note: Kanda can't swim according to official -man Character Book.**

* * *

**Mother Nature**

Kanda, Allen and Desdemona walked alongside a beautiful creek with water clear enough to see the bottom. The leading male was scowling as usual while the second male admired their wonderful surrounding including big, tall trees, flowers at the feet and birds singing overhead. The female was trailing behind, rubbing her forehead to ease the headache caused by the two males. They literally fight each other every 30 minutes.

A curious bird scooped down with a loud scream over Kanda's head. Though the Japanese avoided it easily, the Innocence fragment they retrieved slipped out of his pocket as he bent down and fell with a 'plop' into the creek.

"BAKANDA!" Allen screamed. Desdemona sighed. It's starting again.

"DON'T SCREAM AT ME BEANSPROUT!" Kanda pulled out Mugen.

"IT'S ALLEN, BAKANDA!" Allen activated his Innocence, the white cowl appeared at his shoulders.

"Shut up." the girl said, not quite so quiet but still unheard by the two males.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?' Kanda unshielded Mugen and activated it.1

"IF YOU HAVE THE TIME TO FIGHT ME WHY DON'T YOU GO DOWN AND GET THE INNOCENCE YOU DROPPED!" Allen screamed.

"WHY SHOULD I GO WHEN YOU ARE CAPABLE!" Kanda challenged.1

Desdemona gave up. She stood there and used her selective hearing (that she doesn't possess) to filter out the sound of the two males arguing. She looked up at the sun. Ah, what a beautiful day it is. The forest is so calm with only a gentle breeze that's cool on the skin. This is the kind of weather everyone can be in a good mood in.

Right in the middle of Desdemona's wondrous admiration of Mother Nature, Kanda slashed at Allen, who jumped back, conveniently crushed into the girl and successfully pushed her into the water.

The two males instantly stopped fighting, it was plausible that they still have the decency to do so.

After a long while of the girl failing to surface. Allen started panicking. "Dem! DEM!" He shouted, hoping for a reply. He remembered, her boots were solid metal. She can't surface because of that. What has he done? If anything happens to her-!

Kanda frowned at the water.

Allen turned to give Kanda an accusing glare before taking off his coat and boots. He was all ready to jump in when the girl finally surfaced.

She took a long breath before throwing her soaked boots onshore and pushed the stray bits of hair back from her face. Allen extended a hand to her and offered to pull her up. She simply glared at him. He flinched. Oh no...

She pulled herself back up from the water and peeled her heavy coat off herself. Allen blushed. Her soaked white shirt has now turned transparent and was clinging onto her form. Allen was secretly relieved by the fact that she always wore a black tank top beneath. The black patterns tattooed onto her right shoulder was clearly visible.

She opened her left fist to reveal the Innocence fragment Kanda dropped into the water. Kanda 'tch'd and reached out a hand to take it, but the girl withdrew her hand before the Japanese could. He glared at her, but made the gravest mistake of his life.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_

No matter how fearsome Kanda might be, he is still a man. When a woman is angered, no matter how gentle they are, they become ten times scarier than any man in the world.

This girl was anything but gentle to start with, it was also multiplied by her anger, the glare that she returned was even enough to make Kanda flinch.

"I'll keep it from now." She said simply, but her tone was so cold that Allen shuddered.

"You." She pointed to Kanda. "And you." To Allen.

They swallowed as they sensed something really bad coming their way. They didn't know what.

"One more word and you die." The expressionless way she looked at them, combined with the murderous intent shining from her eyes and the cold tone made her more frightening than ever.

Without another word, she put the Innocence fragment into her coat pocket, bent down to put her boots back on and walked on.

Kanda and Allen looked at each other briefly, before both of them started getting annoyed by each other's face again. They glared for a while before silently following.

The girl's headache didn't recede at all. In fact, it's getting worse. Wearing a wet shirt is going to make her sick... She started unbuttoning her shirt and peeled it off her.

Allen flushed at the back. Can she not do that?

In a moment of distraction, Allen tripped over and instinctively grabbed a hold of Kanda's side bang as he fell, pulling the Japanese down with him.

Kanda stood up first, "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING STUPID BEANSPROUT!"

Allen stood up too, glaring at Kanda. Kanda glared back. Allen activated Crown Clown. Kanda unshielded Mugen.

However, before any of them could make a move, they felt a really, really, dark and fearsome aura radiating their way. They slowly turned their head towards the girl.

She glared at them with 100 times more intensity than before. She's really mad. They started cold sweating.

She pulled out Thora and cracked the whip, activating it to Level 1. But it wasn't normal. It was glowing electric blue.

She lashed out, the whip wrapped around the two males and the pain of a million needles stabbing at them filled their entire body. Before they realised, they were sent flying into the sky.

The girl smiled to herself after she watched them fly away until they were out of her sight. With her headache suddenly disappearing, she was in an exceptionally good mood. She hummed to herself as she returned the whip to her belt and continued walking on. She admired her surroundings.

Ah, Mother Nature is so amazing. Such calming sceneries!

* * *

I like reviews! :3


	23. Cat

**Canon Setting **

* * *

**Cat**

"According to this hand book, this peculiar creature is called a cat." Link stated, referring to the small notebook he always carried around.

"I know Link!" Allen answered impatiently.

The two males stood there, staring at the small, black, furry creature squatting in a dark corner behind a pillar in the Headquarters.

"Nyaaa~!" the creature said.

"What should we do, link?" Allen scratched his head in dismay.

"We should get it out of the Headquarters."

"I know, but how?"

Link looked at his notebook before replying, "There are several ways..."

1. The Bait.

Allen brought a bowl of milk from the dining hall to where Link is waiting, supervising the cat. He lowered the bowl down onto the floor, hoping the cat would approach him so he can pulled on the rope attached to the bowl and lure the cat out.

"Nya~!" It didn't move. Plan failed.

2. The Ball of Wool

Link returned with a ball of wool found in his room, once for the purpose of knitting a scarf for whoever may need it. He threw the ball of wool at the cat, hoping it would start playing with the wool like what he presumed all cats do.

The cat lowered his head and looked at the wool but soon lost interest. It continued sitting there. "Nya~"

3. The Mirror

As like all creatures, cats also need friends. That's what the notebook said. Allen went to find a mirror, since there's no other cat anywhere near. He held the mirror in front of the cat, hoping it would mistake it as a friend. The cat tilted its head onto the side with a confused expression. "Nya~." it didn't move.

Plan failed.

4. The technology

Allen and link both went to the science department, investing in some equipment that would affect a cat. Komui gave them a box. He said it can transmit sounds only a cat can hear.

The two brought the box down to the cat and turned it on. At first the cat lifted its ears up, but then yawned. "Nya~" it didn't move.

Plan failed.

Allen and link fell against the pillar in distress. What can they do?

"What are you doing?" Allen look up, Desdemona was looking at them weirdly.

"There's a cat and we want to get it out." Allen explained.

"Where?"

"Here."

The girl walked over and knelt down before the cat.

5. The Pick-the-cat-up-and-throw-it-out

"Come here." The girl said, in a tone that is far from gentle and more like commanding.

The cat obediently came out from the shadows and looked at the girl's outstretched hand. Using that chance, Desdemona lifted the cat up and stood up, hugging the creature to her chest. "Nya~!"

"There we go, good cat." She said, in a slightly praising manner. Holding it in one hand, the girl gently stroked the cat with the other hand.

"Nya~!" The cat nya-ed happily.

"H-how did you do that?" Allen said in awe.

"Like this." The girl said as she shoved the cat into Allen's arms. The boy looked down at the cat and blink. The cat looked up and blinked. Link peeked over Allen's shoulder and blinked.

After a few seconds, the girl took the cat back. "Now, go back to where you came from, we have nothing to feed you." She said as she walked over to a window, opened it and let the cat out.

"Nya!" With a final nya, the cat jumped out and disappeared behind a bush.

Allen looked at the girl, she caught his gaze and raised an eyebrow. "We do have things to feed it, wouldn't it be nicer to feed it?"

"No." She said. "If we feed it, it will keep coming back." She shrugged and walked away.

Allen turned to see what the suddenly-became-silent Link was up to and sweatdropped as he saw Link frantically scribbling in his notebook.

* * *

REVIEW!

\/


	24. No Time

**SCA setting**

* * *

**No Time**

"There's no time! Why didn't you start it earlier!" Allen stressed. Their major project was due today, precisely in 2 hours. The bad thing is that the girl with the bad habit named procrastination hasn't finished. She just started 5 minutes ago.

"Shut up!" She pulled out her laptop and started typing up bullshit into her project. She was typing so fast that Word froze on her. She was about to throw her laptop into the wall. "I was busy!"

"You were playing freaking Trauma Centre!" Allen pulled on his hair in frustration as he sat next to her trying to help.

"Saving lives is an important task!"

"Don't give me that!"

"I didn't give you anything!"

"Just do it! Hurry up!"

"I know what I'm doing! Don't tell me what to do!"

"You will never be able to finish! I'm helping you!"

Lenalee sat on the opposite side of the table and sighed. Allen is sure nice...or possibly because he didn't know what the girl was capable of. Lenalee herself had once helped the girl in a similar situation but regretted deeply afterwards.

She stared at them. At least stop quarreling.

~_2 days later~_

Allen gaped. This is not possible. She only had 2 hours to do it then how can she get a better mark than he did?

His mark was already good, 99%. The 1% was only lost because of his unnecessary ranting. But she got 100%. How can she get 100% when she was playing Trauma Centre only 3 hours before the due time of the project? Why is life so unfair?

Desdemona jumped happily up to Allen. "Let's go eat lunch."

Allen blinked at her. He feels so stupid. How on earth can she get a better mark when he put twice as much effort into it? He regretted helping her on that day. He really regretted helping her.

He sighed at her and she blinked. Without a word, he walked away with a drooped head.

The girl turned to Lenalee next to her, "What's wrong with him?"

Lenalee shook her head, sighed and walked away too...

Desdemona scratched her head in confusion. _Should I have played one more hour of Trauma Centre and beat the last level?_

* * *

I still like reviews!


	25. Trouble Lurking

**SCA setting**

* * *

**Trouble Lurking**

Allen spotted Desdemona in the corridor and ran up to her. She turned to glare at him.

"Please tell me what have I don't wrong?" he pleaded.

"Nothing." she shrugged and walked away.

Desdemona didn't even know what he did wrong. She just felt this deep sourced resentment she had towards him. She wants to hit him every time she sees him.

Allen looked helplessly to Lavi besides him. The redhead shrugged. "For some reason, that looks like jealousy to me."

Allen stiffened. That time when Road from that other class jumped on him and kissed him, she was right beside him...

"That...sounds about right." he confessed.

Lavi sighed.

"Please tell me what I should do!" Allen pleaded desperately.

"Oh, mate." Lavi shook his head in a helpless way and put a comforting arm around the shorter boy. "You've got trouble coming your way."

* * *

Thank you for the idea, AllenxMe! Since you don't review with an account, I can't reply to you, sorry!

And guys! Vote on my poll on my profile! It's important!


	26. Tears

**Tears**

He sat up abruptly in his bed. The nightmares...Mana. The pain in his left eye, he could feel it activating on its own. It hungers to kill. It lusts for akuma blood.

And it hurts.

Uncontrollably, tears started rolling down his face. He can't help it. It's so cold, and it hurts so much.

He held a hand to his left eye and got out of his bed. He wants air, it's so suffocating that he can't stand it anymore.

He exited his room and stood in the corridor outside. Link is in the room to his right, supervising him under the command of Rouvelier. To his left is her room.

Before even knowing what he was doing, he walked before her door. He didn't know why, he really wanted to be with her right now. He knocked, even when he told himself he can't.

He heard slow footsteps and within seconds, the door was opened by a very sleepy looking girl wearing only her tank top and shorts. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I..." He didn't know what to say. Because he didn't even know why he's here. He only really wanted to see her.

She looked up to him. It took her a few seconds to realize the meaning behind his left hand over his left eye. When she did realize, the sleepiness in her eyes were gone in a flash, replaced by a worried frown.

She pulled on his right hand and led him into her room. Closing the door behind her, she turned back to him. She stepped closer to him and raised a hand to wipe away the tears on his face. Gently and cautiously, she peeled his hand away from his left eye and frowned. His left eye was activated, but his actual eye was swelling.

He looked down, not daring to look at her in the eye.

"Does it hurt?" her voice was gentle and warm. He wanted to burst into tears, she was too gentle.

"Hm." he nodded.

She brushed the hair away from his eye. He froze when she suddenly leaned in and gently touched her lips to the left side of his forehead, where the scar formed a star. She then pulled him into her arms.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. He can't stand it anymore. He can't.

She felt his legs giving out. Unable to support his weight, she too knelt down onto the floor. He was clinging onto her tightly, almost as if he was scared to let go.

He was crying. She felt him shaking. She felt his cold tears dropping onto her upper arm, where that scar was. She didn't even care. She held him tighter.

"It hurts. It hurts a lot." He said into her shoulder. He could feel his facade breaking, crumbling to dust in front of her. He can't help it. He can't.

She inhaled. It hurts. It hurts to see him like this. It hurts so much. Her chest felt like a hole was burning through it. She didn't want to let him go.

He cried. She's so warm. It's not cold in her arms. She was gently caressing his hair with one hand while her other hand patted his back in such a comforting way.

It's so warm in her arms.

Then why won't his tears stop falling?

_Please, please don't let go..._


	27. Foreign

**Foreign**

I have travelled everywhere across the world, Asia, America, Europe, Africa, Oceania. I have probably been everywhere. With the Order sending us on missions to the most peculiar corners of the world and the fact that I now have the ability to control the ark (which I may add it's not something that I'm particularly fond of), there's barely any place in the world I haven't been, so barely any land can be called foreign.

However, there is but this one place, where I have yet to remove the title of 'Foreign'. Her. Her eyes, her actions, her emotions, her soul. Her gentleness, caring nature, a loving heart. All those that seems so foreign to me, for her facade is so much the opposite of her soul that she tries to hide so desperately. From the outside, she's cold, cruel, uncaring and with an extreme case of superiority-complex. But on the inside, she's completely different.

It was quite recently that I have been starting to get glimpses of her other side. It was her feeling of security around me, that I would presume, for her to lower her guards, weaken her facade. Either that or she pities me. Though I'd rather think of it as the former.

Sometimes I think I should get used to that side of her but sometimes I don't want to get used to it. If it remains foreign, then it will continue to fascinate me, to make me joyous that even someone like her would show me such a contradictory side to her outer.

Every time, every single time, the love I hold for her would dig deeper into my heart. And eventually it will take over my entire being. I don't even mind.

So let her gentle side remain foreign to me, for it shall be one of the last foreign places to me in the world, and one of the most loved.

* * *

This one is so random. XD but this is what came to mind when I saw the word.

Trying out new language styles, does this fit him? I feel it's odd, but he's supposed to speak really formally according to the canon story, only the translation made him sound informal. I'm still not used to this kind of writing style or Allen speaking like this but, tell me what you think!


	28. Sorrow

**Canon setting**

* * *

**Sorrow**

Desdemona sat down in their tent and gazed up at the sky. She sighed, she's so damn tired. Akumas kept popping out from nowhere.

Allen had his own tent destroyed, the finder with them died along with the supplies he carried. Allen had cried over the finder for ages, made a grave without his body in it and continued to grieve.

Desdemona didn't even know what the finder's name was.

The said male wiped is red eyes and sat down at the entrance of the tent too. "Sorry I got my tent destroyed. Thank you for sharing."

"Hm."

Allen sighed.

"Still grieving over the finder?"

"I just can't shake off the guilt of not being able to save him." he buried his face into his knees. He does that a lot when he's down, she noticed.

"Who said you had to protect him?" she asked. He remained silent, she has told him this a lot before, don't put everything on his own shoulders, don't blame himself for every life lost, because he will get crushed under such a heavy burden.

She has told him a lot before...

"Those akuma souls, why are they in agony?" she suddenly asked. Of course, Allen remembered that his new left eye enables people near him to see akuma souls. She did say she saw them for the first time.

"Because it is painful to be trapped inside Dark Matter?"

"Pain? Why should they feel pain? They are loved. Them being akumas is a sign that someone loved them. If they live as the proof that someone once loved them, then why are they in agony?" She looked him in the eye with a stern expression.

Allen thought about it, he has never thought about that before. True, it is because of love that grief exists and because of grief, akumas exist. Without love, akumas won't exist.

"Then is love evil?" she frowned.

"Love is not evil!" he replied almost instantly, though he was not sure of the reason behind his strong belief. Because if that belief was wrong then his entire purpose to live is...

She looked up to the sky again. "Can you see the stars?"

He looked up and nodded.

"Behind every star, a tragedy lies."

He frowned, is she referring to akumas or...

"So many stars. They are countless. To us, they light up the night and gives us hope. But what would we do if we are told that to shine for us, every one of those stars is suffering, setting themselves on fire and burning themselves? We would definitely stop the star from shining, if we love them. Same with akumas, they give grieving people hope. They light up their night. Only if they were told their loved one would suffer, they won't have turned them into akumas. But the thing is, they don't know. Then why should the souls trapped in akumas be in agony, when they knew the ones who turned them into akumas did that out of pure love. In return to their love, the akumas curse and hate them."

He touched his eye, "Mana..."

"The ones who really suffers are the ones who dealt with the Millennium Earl. They are the ones grieved in pain. They are the ones who gave all their love only to be hated. And they are the ones to bear the eternal guilt of making their loved ones suffer. So why should the souls of the akumas be in agony? Why are they suffering because they are loved?"

He looked sadly at her. "Why do you think like that?"

"I would never know truly because I never experienced it. However, just by looking at you..."

He waited for her to continue. _Me?_

"You are the perfect, living example of someone who made the deal. Only you are living, so you change. You became obsessive in your grief, sorrow and guilt. You now place every single human's life onto your own shoulders. Is it worth it?"

"But I made Mana suffer! I killed him!" he was on the brink of tears, that's a sensitive topic no matter who touches on it.

"You loved him! And out of love you released him from suffering sooner than anyone else could! He is probably the one akuma soul that has suffered the least. You have done enough! There's no need to make yourself suffer!"

Tears started rolling down his face, he can't hold them back. "I would never be able to forgive myself." he said as he averted his gaze.

Her arms wrapped around him in a gentle embrace and her head leaned against his shoulder. He immobilized her instantly by holding her in as vice-like grip. And cried.

"Idiot."


	29. Happiness

Canon setting

* * *

**Happiness**

Allen looked around, all clear. He gestured behind him and Johnny and Reever carried a stretcher bulging up unnaturally at it's centre while running with care across the corridor and down to the next level. Allen, who remained, sighed in relief.

"What are you doing?"

He froze. It can't be... He turned around stiffly and smiled awkwardly at Desdemona behind him at the same time, scratching his head nervously. "N-nothing."

She raised an eyebrow. He's suspicious...

"Er...so what are you doing here?" he tried to change the subject.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Where is everyone? I can't find anyone anywhere!" she frowned.

"Um...er..." Allen started cold sweating. This is bad. "They...they...I don't know either, that's why I'm looking for them."

She seemed to believe him, phew.

"Then let's go check the dining hall." She said as she started walking in the general direction of the dining hall.

Allen panicked. "No!" he grabbed her hand quickly, earning him a raised eyebrow. "I mean...I already checked there."

She stared at him.

Suddenly, the large clock of the Headquarters located in the intercom room struck 6. Allen smiled. "Do you want to go eat something?" he offered.

She blinked, bipolar?

He forcefully pulled Desdemona by the wrist towards the dining hall. When they arrived, the large double doors were closed. Allen deep breathed and smiled at the slightly confused-looking girl. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

He smiled. He stepped in front of her and reached out his hands to push open the door, but stopped suddenly as if remembered something important. He turned back to her still wearing that suspicious smile.

"You know, I feel like being selfish today. Even when we agreed we will say it together. I feel selfish and I want to be the one to say it first."

She was bordering anger now. "What Are you talking about?"

He suddenly leaned in and forced her to stare into his eyes, they were twinkling. "Happy Birthday."

Before she could react, he pushed open the doors and pushed her inside. Loud bangs followed by confetti in her hair, the entire population of the Headquarters screamed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEM!"

She blinked and looked around. Jerry has prepared a literal feast, which he is probably quite accustomed to seeing Allen's appetite. There were large colorful banners around and mostly important, there was the most beautifully decorated, 1-metre high, 10 tiered chocolate sponge cake sitting on a stretcher, on the table in the centre.

She blinked.

That's right, it's Halloween today.

It's her birthday...

Lavi bounced up to the girl. "Dem! Dem! Everyone said happy birthday together! All of us said happy birthday to you first, right?"

Lenalee appeared, laughing. "We were having this argument of who will say happy birthday to you first, but then the fight got out of control so we had decided to do it together."

The girl took a glance at Allen, he looked away guiltily.

"Sorry, Lavi. Beansprout here said it first." she looked back at Lavi with a shrug. Both Lavi and Lenalee fumed. Lenalee started lecturing Allen on the moral that you shouldn't betray your friend etc. Lavi charged at Allen, Allen continued to hide behind Dem and successfully made Dem dizzy by circling around her.

She smiled.

Jerry was busy carrying plates and everyone else started eating. The entire atmosphere was so bright and happy.

She silently wondered how long this kind of atmosphere going to last...

* * *

Review!

\/


	30. Under The Rain

Canon setting, doing a lot for canons lately. :D

* * *

**Under the Rain**

Returning from their most recent mission, Allen and Desdemona headed for the Headquarters. The town they were walking through was bustling with people and none of them paid the exorcists any heed.

"Dem, why are you walking so fast?"

The girl ignored him and continued storming forwards.

"Dem!" Allen chased after her.

"..."

"Dem!" The white haired boy reached out and grabbed her hand, finally stopping her. "Why are we walking so fast?"

"Idiot. Can't you at least feel the humidity in the air?" She frowned at him with frustration. "It's going to rain very soon, heavily, so we have to get back before that."

Allen blinked. He examined the sky and took a deep breath.

Oh, she's right. He could spot the dark clouds in the distance, the air was also heavy with moisture. He didn't notice before...

In addition, many shops and stalls are starting to close. Signs and display shelves outside are dragged inside. Looking up to the balconies and windows, many families were also taking in the laundry.

"So hurry up!" Not even bothered to make him let go of her hand, she pulled him along with top speed.

He was dragged by her into alleys, coming out on main roads, re-enter alleys, twists and turns and back onto the main road. He's lost. He held her hand even tighter. If he gets separated from her now, he'll never be able to find his way back.

"Where are we going?" Allen asked as he looked around the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Shortcut." She stated simply.

A light flashed across the sky. The two exorcists looked up, the dark clouds were already above them and the sparks of lightning within the clouds can be seen.

Not long after, the sound of thunder bellowed.

Desdemona looked forwards; they're not going to make it. Headquarters is located in an far outside of town. The streets were already empty, too.

Allen stared at the sky. They won't make it for sure. He blinked instinctively as one of the first drops of rain landed on his forehead, and soon after, it started pouring.

Clenching her hand tighter, Allen ran, pulling her along. He didn't know where he was going, but he was looking for shelter.

It was amazing how heavy the rain is, Allen couldn't even see far in front of him.

Finally, Allen spotted a shop front with an extended ledge over the door. He pulled the girl by the hand and ran to the shelter.

For obvious reasons, the shop was closed, and when Allen looked back at the girl, he flinched.

She was drenched, totally drenched. Her long hair was dripping with water, as well as her heavy coat. Her pants are now sticking to her skin. She was also glaring at him. But the worst part was that, through the part in her coat, he can see her soaked white shirt clenching onto her form and becoming semi-transparent. To his relief, she always wore a black tank top underneath.

He shifted his eyes back onto her face before he starts to look suspicious. "You're drenched."

"So are you."

He blinked and realised that he, too, was dripping like a walking tap. Though in this weather, who needs a tap?

She angrily turned to face the rain. He scratched his head with his free hand.

Wait, why was his other hand occupied?

He glanced down…he was still holding onto her hand.

He smiled.

Turning to the rain too, he deep breathed.

She heard him, but chose to ignore him.

Slowly but with certainty, Allen gently changed the position of his hand. He moved his hand down her wrist and slid his fingers in between hers. Then he tightened his grip.

"What are you doing?" She frowned.

He shrugged.

"Let go of me."

He turned his head away from her, as if not hearing what she's saying. He smiled to himself, she's not even trying to shake him off.

"Hey, I said-"

"This might just as well become a habit."

She turned to his sharply, flicking water from her hair into his face. "This _better_ not become a habit."

He felt her hand tightening in return.

"Can't it?"

"Of course."

"Too bad, it is going to."

"Tch."

* * *

Review!

\/


	31. Flowers

Here are replies to Reviews made by constant readers but either don't log in or don't have an account:

April Marciano – Haha, yeah, Dem is just like that. XD Next chapter will be soon…I hope and hope your account is accessible soon!

TooLazyToSignIn – I have a feeling I know who you are…but I don't. That aside, glad you like my stories and when I have time, I will check out Bellatrixbeaty's story too. :3

* * *

**Flowers**

[SCA setting]

"Dem! Kanda won't let me, so let me braid your hair!" Lavi bounced in front of the girl.

Desdemona opened another pack of liquorices. Allen grabbed it from her, but in a split second, it was with the girl again. "What makes you think I will let you?"

"Because you are nicer than Kanda!" Lavi nodded.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Lavi." Allen pointed out.

"NO ONE WANTS TO BE NICE TO YOU, YOU ANNOYING RABBIT!" Kanda screamed from the other side of the 2m by 2m picnic blanket, holding his green tea and stick of dango like a geezer.

"Lavi, stop bothering Kanda. Can't you see he's trying to isolate himself from us? You dragged him out on this picnic and that already annoyed him enough." Lenalee sighed as she took apart her oriental picnic box, revealing separate containers of Chinese food.

Allen opened his luggage of food, no one even bothered to identify its contents. Desdemona was surrounded by liquorices and chocolate and Lavi danced around like an idiot.

"Dem, please?" Lavi put his hands together in a begging gesture.

"If I said no you will keep bothering me, won't you?" The girl narrowed her eyes.

"Yes!" The rabbit replied with certainty.

"No."

"But!"

"No."

"Dem, just let him. It's getting annoying." Allen said through his food.

"No."

"Dem, can I?" Lenalee suddenly said.

"What?" Desdemona blinked.

"Please?" Lenalee widened her eyes with hope.

And so in the end, Lavi and Lenalee pushed Allen away and surrounded Desdemona. They busied themselves with her hair and the girl simply ate liquorice and read her book.

"Lavi! You're doing it wrong!" Lenalee complained.

"But, Lenalee! I thought that's how you braid!"

"No! It's too messy!"

Allen somehow ended up next to the obnoxious Japanese. Both of them chose to ignore each other. Allen pulled out something from the bottom of his picnic box/luggage bag. Jerry once told him this was edible flowers…it was edible so he bought it…

"Allen! Is that flowers?" Lenalee spotted the pink and white flora instantly.

"Er…yeah. They are edible flowers." Allen scratched his head.

"Tch. Are you a goat or something?" Kanda commented. Everyone ignored him so he drank tea.

"Give me that!" Lenalee extended a hand excitedly. Allen placed the flowers in her hand. Lenalee turned to Lavi. "Lavi, I'll teach you how to braid flowers into hair!"

"Ok! After I learn this, I can use it on Yuu!" Lavi chimed.

"RABBIT! DON'T YOU DARE!" Kanda threatened.

"What are you guys doing with my hair?" Desdemona struggled, but Lenalee held tight onto her hair.

After a long while, so long that the sun that was overhead at noon was now to the west of the sky, Lenalee and Lavi finally let go of Desdemona's hair and Allen finally stopped eating.

"Done!"

"Done!"

Lavi and Lenalee announced in unison.

Desdemona looked up from her book and felt down her hair. Her head feels so heavy… She could feel flowers weaved in and out of her braided hair. There's so much of it too…just how many flowers did Allen plan to eat?

"Tch, it looks stupid." Kanda commented with his arms crossed. He ran out of tea.

"I think it's very pretty." Allen corrected.

Desdemona watched as the simple exchange that broke the silent agreement of not talking to each other caused an entire action drama to play out before her. But nothing was out of the ordinary, Kanda just chopped down a few trees in the park and Allen simply jumped from one tree to another.

And time soon came when they all headed home. Lavi and Lenalee had told Desdemona not to take out her hair until she gets home. She didn't plan to anyway. By the looks of it, flowers will explode from her hair if she took it out now. That aside, Allen and her were the only ones heading back to school, so he walked happily beside her.

"Your hair's pretty."

"My head's so heavy."

Allen suddenly stopped. Desdemona looked backn at the boy and stopped too. He suddenly leant in and held her to his chest. Desdemona blinked. What?

After a while, he pulled back, chewing something.

Desdemona blinked even more.

"So it is edible…it tastes alright too." Allen nodded to himself.

"…" The girl stopped blinking. "Did you just eat a flower?"

Allen nodded. He reached over, pulling a flower from her hair and holding it to her. "Try!"

She glanced down at the flower and hesitated. Allen held it closer, encouraging her. She reluctantly pulled a petal from the flower and placed it in her mouth. It tastes like…vegetables. She hates vegetables.

She turned silently and walked ahead. Allen chased after her, dragging his luggage of a picnic box behind him. "Wait! Dem!"

"You goat."

"What?"

"Stupid goat."

* * *

Review!

\/


	32. Night

**Replies to Reviews without Account:**

**Anon**: If you don't know what's going on, you might want to read my other stories You Will Not Walk Alone (ID 6152989) and Serus Crucis Academy (ID 8051659). :D Glad you liked this story!

**April Marciano**: Haha, Allen eating flowers is very imaginable XD. And keep trying with your account! I'm sure if you try contacting the fanfiction admins and staff they might be able to help! And lol, I post my stories like, at 12 at night. I shouldn't sleep so late considering I have school. OTL

**TooLazyToSignIn**: Yeah, when I saw "Flowers" on the list I didn't know how I should tackle it. So I hope I did an alright job. DX And yes! Great minds think alike! And I meant I think I know who you are because you always review on my stories. Like, your language is familiar somehow…but I just can't remember. And even if I go through my reviews page, I'll get confused. So sorry I can't really help.

* * *

[Canon setting]

**Night**

Desdemona crossed her arms in front of her chest while Komui sat at his hell of a desk, examining the piece of Innocence she brought back from her most recent mission.

"Good work, Dem." The Supervisor said in satisfaction as he looked up to the girl. "Now that's another piece of Innocence in our possession! I wonder who is going to its wielder...Don't you, Dem?"

"I couldn't care less." The girl spat, in an obvious bad mood, which was understandable since all the exorcists have been sent on missions non-stop for almost a month. She was sick of it, really sick of it.

Not to add it is currently 12'o clock at night...morning...

Komui sighed. "Dem, please understand, it is crucial that we collect as many Innocence and defeat as many akumas as possible. The Millennium Earl-"

BAM!

The girl turned around. Walking in from the door was Allen, wearing quite a sour expression. Visible dark circles were beneath his eyes and the white parts of his eyes were blood red from a lack of sleep.

"Komui, I'm back. Here's the Innocence." He said tiredly and placed a glowing piece of Innocence onto Komui's desk.

"Good work! Allen!" The Supervisor said as he took the new piece of Innocence into his hands.

"Stop wasting my time!" The girl half screamed. "Are you going to assign my mission or not?"

"Calm down, Dem!" Komui tried, he understands her frustration, not to add she doesn't look much better than Allen either.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked gently.

"Hell no!" She glared at him.

He sighed. "Komui, please be quick, what are our next missions?"

Komui blinked. "Actually, I have something to tell you guys."

"Just skip the damned bullshit and just get to the point!" She slammed her hands onto the table.

Komui swallowed. Women are scary... "You two can have tomorrow off."

The two exorcists blinked, "What?" They said in unison.

"We have decided that since everyone worked so hard during the past month, we will give all of you a day off. Since you two were the first ones back since we made that decision this morning, the two of you can take tomorrow off." Komui explained.

"Really?" Allen asked, not actually believing it.

Komui nodded

The girl sighed and turned around to walk out of Komui's office. Allen bade Komui a brief goodnight before chasing out after the girl.

Desdemona walked out of Komui's office with Allen tailing behind. As they walked through the Public Laboratory, many "Welcome Back"s and "Great Work"s came their way. The girl just ignored all of them while Allen replied with habitual "Yeah"s and "Thanks"s.

After they stepped into the outside corridor, Allen sped up a little to catch up to the girl. He grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him.

"What?" She said impatiently.

"You don't look too well." He said with a worried expression.

"You probably haven't looked in the mirror recently then." She pointed out before struggling out of his grip and walked on towards her room, holding a hand to her head to try to reduce the intensity of her current headache.

"Well, I haven't slept much in the past few weeks." He followed her.

"That's great for you." She replied sarcastically. "I haven't slept at all since a week ago."

"That's pretty bad. Akumas?"

"Hm."

As they neared their rooms (which were next to each other) they both slowed down.

Desdemona stopped before a door and turned the handle.

Allen stared at the girl and blinked. "Er...Dem?"

"Talk tomorrow, I feel like fainting." She said as she walked into the room, closed the door behind her and literally collapsed onto the bed.

The last thought that occurred in her mind before it blacked out was the fact that her bed smelt like Allen for some strange reason. But she was too tired to think more, and it wasn't that bad of a thing either.

Allen stood outside his own room. Dem just went into his room...her room was just one more door further.

What should Allen do?

He can't go into her room, that's not very polite...But he really wants to sleep now...what to do.

He doesn't want to sleep outside either.

...

It wouldn't be a problem if he slept on the floor inside his own room, right?

He opened the door and walked in. He sighed at the girl. She's hopeless. She didn't even bother to take her coat and boots off. Furthermore, she wasn't even lying on the bed properly. She had collapsed onto it horizontally, meaning her feet were still on the floor.

Out of a pure feeling of obligation, he went over and took her extremely heavy boots off and carried them with much effort to the corner of the room. He then grabbed the sleeves of her coat and dragged the coat off her. Thora was still on her belt. He tried to take the holster off but failed with Komui's contraption. He muttered some incoherent apologies before wrapping his arms around her and undid her belt.

He sighed and stared at her sleeping face. She's quite beautiful, with the usual scowls and glares gone. Right now she looked so vulnerable too. She really needs to be aware of her actions. Really, how can she show such a vulnerable side to him?

It's not like he'll hurt her or something. But it's not good that she shows such vulnerability so easily. Not everyone in the world is as nice as him.

He pulled her into a better position on the bed and grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed. While he tried to put the blanket over her, he reached his limit. His body gave out and he collapsed next to the girl.

His brain told him to urgently get up or at least flop himself onto the floor or something, because he shouldn't fall asleep like this. However, his body didn't want to listen. He wanted to stay where he was and fall asleep like that. She smelt so nice that he wanted to stay. Involuntarily, he wrapped his arms around her through the blanket and sighed.

It's alright. It's not like he was going to do anything to her. So it's alright...

_Good night..._

* * *

A/N when I saw the title, sexy thoughts immediately popped in. But then, I talked myself out of it because 1. This is K rated and 2. They are advancing too fast…too fast…

So no.

NOW REVIEW!

\/


	33. Expectation

Reviews to the Accountless-for-various-reasons

TooLazyToSignIn. Again: You know, a lot of people asked me to write what happens in the morning…maybe I will.

April Marciano: Lol, I try to sleep for 7 hours…but I sometime fail badly. That aside, love and fluffiness is my current focus on life…because I've become a very fluffy writer…or so I think.

* * *

[SCA setting]

**Expectations**

Dedemona waited beside the back gate of the school. Many cars drove by on the road in front of her. She watched them half heartily.

She's waiting for him, but for what reasons, she didn't know.

So two weeks ago he said he would go with her to watch a movie she had wanted to watch, and Desdemona was pretty neutral about it. And then, about a week ago, he told her Cross had demanded for his presence at a dinner with the Noah family. The Earl would be present, not to mention that Road girl that kissed Allen in the corridors that time.

It's not like Desdemona hated that girl...it's just that there's nothing likeable about her.

And that dinner was tonight.

It's not like she can't go by herself. It's just a movie. The tickets were already bought, so she can just go in and sit and enjoy.

Then why is she still waiting here, outside the gate? He's not going to show up, for certain. Because he went to that dinner.

This is stupid, why is she waiting for someone that's not going to come. She's going. She going now. By herself. Now.

After she finally convinced her body to turn and start walking in the direction of the bus stop, she sighed. Should she still wait? Just in case?

No. Yes. She's not waiting. Yes.

"Wait!"

She was stopped in her tracks. That voice...it can't be...

She turned around.

And there was the idiot, running towards her like an idiot and screaming like an idiot. Idiot.

So she stopped and waited.

When he finally caught up, he bent over and supported himself on his knees, panting. He tried laughing through his breaths. "Aha. I finally caught up."

"I didn't expect you to be here. What happened to the dinner?" The girl asked blankly.

"I agreed to you first, so you have a higher priority than the dinner. I have planned to come the whole time." he smiled.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow. He was clearly wearing a very, very formal suit...with a tie...and it made her feel very underdressed. Either that or he was out of place. "Is that what you wear to movies?"

He laughed. "You know. You shouldn't say that. If you didn't expect me to come, how come you waited? The earlier bus would have taken you to the cinema 10 minutes before the movie starts and if you catch the next one, it would be 5 minutes into the movie already where get there."

"Shut up, you still have a lot of breath for someone who sprinted 500m." she turned around to walk towards the bus stop again. He followed, still panting heavily. "and the first 5 minutes would be all ads anyway."

"Admit it. You expected me to come." he nudged her.

"I never expected anything."

"But you did." he persisted.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

He suddenly pounced on her and wrapped his arms around her. She blinked in surprise. "I believed you would wait for me."

"Shut up already!" her eyebrows frowned but her lips smiled. "Do you want to miss the movie, you idiot?"

* * *

REVIEW!

\/


	34. Stars

Replies:

**April Marciano**: Ahaha. Thanks so much. ;P And lol, she's like denial personified. XD

* * *

[Canon setting]

**Stars**

"Look at the stars!"

Allen turned and smiled. It's rare for him to see her excited like this. It was also rare for him to see her smile like this. And every time he does, his insides feel like they are melting.

He followed her focused gaze up to the sky. It's true. They were far from civilization and any other source of light, and the night sky is simply breathtaking. No one would ever be able to imagine the sheer amount of stars that can fit into this one piece of sky, and to even ponder upon the amount of stars there is in the entire universe is mind blowing.

But Allen didn't even try to contemplate on these troublesome things. These things are distant from him, they do not concern him. Even more so, to him these mind blowing and unimaginable things are by far outshone by the one girl standing next to him. He is human, he is selfish. That's why around her, he allows himself to be infatuated by her, to be drawn by her presence and to escape from the heavy burden of the world, even just for a minute or two.

Why is it that she can do this to him, he is not sure. And why is she so selfish, so stupid and so dense. Because no amount of clarity is able to penetrate her dense mentality and register its meaning into her head. Whether it is that she knows but refuses to acknowledge his feelings or she is just plain stupid, Allen has reached a point where he doesn't even care anymore.

He really didn't care about anything else anymore.

He just wanted to be with her, as long as she is with him, he is fine.

He sighed, he's becoming weird...and he doesn't even mind.

"What are you sighing for?" She asked with a tilt of the head.

He stared at her for a moment or two, and then sighed in her face.

She was about to come back with some form of nasty insult or physical abuse, but he turned away and kept walking.

* * *

REVIEW!

\/


	35. Hold My Hand

[this fits anywhere, so it can be anywhere]

**Hold My Hand**

Desdemona sighed.

It's dark, but she wasn't having trouble seeing him. His white hair and silver eyes glow brightly enough for her to not lose sight of him. But she was sure he can't see her at all.

That is because he started walking in circles around two or three trees. A sign that his directional sense is beyond saving.

"Dem! Where are you! Answer me, Dem!" The boy continued to circle the trees.

Suddenly, he deviated from those trees and headed off in another nameless direction. The girl sighed, she extended a hand and pulled him back by the arm before he goes any further.

He looked innocently back at the girl. "Oh! There you are! Where were you?"

"Idiot, I was here the whole time."

"Oh..."

"You'll get lost at this rate."

"I realised."

"Why are you so hopeless."

"Sorry, I'm not good with directions."

"I can tell."

"..."

Suddenly, she slid her hand down his arm and roughly grabbed his hand. "Just hold my hand. We shouldn't waste more time."

"Ok!" he replied cheerfully as he allowed himself to be led by her through the dark.

"Don't let go. I don't want to find you in the dark. Who knows where you might end up?"

He smiled and tightened his grip slightly on her hand. "I won't let go."

* * *

Review!

\/


	36. Precious Treasure

Just playing around with Allen's character in this. Does he ever strike you as a more alpha person? Well, with all that uke Allen going around, it's quite the rare concept in the fandom...or maybe I have simply not explored the fandom enough. Either way, I want to make Allen seme to the extreme. Because seme Allen is sexy.

BTW, you can follow me on Twitter if you want to talk. The name's Kavilene.

Rant is over, here's the content!

* * *

[Canon Setting]

**Warning: Though a T rated fic, this chapter is somewhat M-ish. Language.**

**Precious Treasure**

He grabbed her hand with a vice-like grip.

She turned around, but before she had the chance to properly face him, she found herself being pulled roughly towards him. She crashed into his chest but he did not waver. He wrapped his arms around her, one of them snaked around her waist and the other hand was pressed against her back, pushing her into him.

She looked up to him to complain but he was too fast. Forcefully, he pressed his lips against hers.

And as always, she could do nothing about it. Half of it was because she didn't want to stop him, the other half was that he was far too strong.

It was recently that he has become a lot more forceful with her. His usual polite and distant feel was gone, long gone. There are times when he's just plain violent. She hated it, or so she tells herself. Why would she let anyone dominate her?

But that really doesn't explain her lack of will to stop him.

She sighed through her nose and gave in to his lips. No matter how violent or forceful he is, she can still feel so much warmth and love radiating out of him like the sun. His violence was not menacing, but almost like frustration caused by the inability to express enough love and the excess is overflowing.

She slapped herself mentally. She's going crazy.

He finally pulled away and she glared at him...or she thought she was glaring.

"What the hell!" she half screamed in his face.

He dropped his hands and clasped them, resting them on her hip. He smiled at her in an annoying way.

"What do you take me for? Don't attack me randomly like this! It's not good for my heart!" She lightly pounded at his chest.

"What do I take you for?" he glanced down at her and smiled more. Suddenly, he nuzzled at her hair. Stupid Beansprout, she never allowed him to grow taller than her by this much! "You are my precious treasure!"

She froze. Really, the rate her heart is going at is not healthy.

"Fuck you." She whispered so only he could hear, taking care in adding an extra teaspoon of menace into her words

"I wouldn't mind if you did that to me." he whispered back, getting quite used to her occasional use of interesting language.

"ARGH!" she pushed him on the chest hard in frustration. She never really noticed when it happened, but recently, he's starting to register in her mind as a man. The muscles on his chest rendered her push useless, but he still unclasped his hands and let go of her.

"Pervert!" she screamed at him, flustered. She pivoted on her toes and stormed in the opposite direction angrily.

He scratched his head, and laughed.

* * *

Omg, what dafuq did I just write.

You tell me.

Review...

\/


	37. Eyes

[Canon]

**Eyes**

He glanced at her, his gaze travelling over his cards.

She caught him with her eyes, capturing him inside her twinkling eyes.

Allen blinked, she has a great hand, hasn't she?

Allen broke a sweat. It's getting harder and harder to beat her at poker. Being an expert pick-pocket, her observation skills are amazing. Within 10 rounds, Allen could tell she fully deciphered his tricks and cheats. It was his first time playing her and her first time playing, but she already found his fatal point.

This is not good.

Even worse, within at least another five rounds, Allen started to notice she was learning from him, at the same time developing a cheating style unique to herself. It was frightening, the cards Allen was sure he took ends up in her deck. Being a pro thief is not for show.

Her hands are getting better and better, from doubles, Full Houses and now even the frequent Straight Flushes.

But Allen still kept on top, winning her each time with a Royal Straight Flush.

And by the way, the things she'd bet on always gets won over by Allen. But for some strange reason, they always went back to her and she wagers them again. Allen doesn't get it, she didn't even stand up! Even more so, she didn't even have sleeves!

So the most Allen got to stripping her was her hair ribbon.

And they've played for the hair ribbon for 3 hours now.

He continued to stare into her eyes. He can't stop. They are like drugs, they are addicting.

He swapped one of his cards with one inside his sleeve, a Queen of Spades. Knowing he should now have a Royal Straight Flush, he placed the cards down on the table without looking. "Royal Straight Flush." he stated as he bore into her eyes.

He saw a spark, just a slight spark.

"Royal. Straight. Flush." she echoed, placing her cards onto the table.

Allen widened his eyes, impossible. He tore his gaze away from her and looked down. Her cards...

Ace of Hearts, King of Hearts, Queen of Hearts, Jack of Hearts, and 10 of Hearts.

He glanced at his own...

Ace of Spades, King of Spades, Three of Diamonds, Jack of Spades and 10 of Spades.

Wait, Three of Diamonds?

Desdemona jumped up, overjoyed. She launched herself at the spectating Lenalee. "Lenalee! I beat Allen! I beat Allen at poker!"

Allen slammed the table and stood up, "That's cheating!"

The girl turned back to him and stuck her tongue out. "Never thought I'd hear that from you!"

"Not that!" He pointed an accusing finger at her, "You used your eyes to distract me on purpose!"

"Too bad for you! I can't help it if you are the one who stares at my eyes all the time!"

Allen was instantly reduced to a gloomy clump at the corner of the room. Lenalee celebrated with Desdemona and no one would come and comfort him.

Why is it that she must be his downfall? The only thing he cannot let other people do is win him at cards. Because that always meant the failure of returning debts.

But that's not important. She just bullied him! Her eyes were fatal! He's the victim here! So why is there no one to comfort him?

Is this karma?

Is this the end of the Cheating Poker King?

* * *

A/N

I had fun writing this chapter. But you know, if Dem really beat Allen at Poker, wouldn't that make her extremely mary-sue? So I don't think this will actually happen in actual chapters.

Tell me what you think. :D

And yes, I can still write little snippets like this. This is my only break from studying and also my one form of procrastination. ;P

Review kudasai!

\/


	38. Abandoned

**Hello! I'm back!**

* * *

[Canon setting]

**Abandoned**

Allen looked around. He can't see her. All he could see were Akuma.

The Innocence is ahead. If they don't get it now, it will get taken by the Akuma.

There's no way he could leave. Akuma surrounded him from all sides.

But she could. With her speed, she could.

He guess she went ahead after all... He sliced through another Akuma. Shaking his head, he bit his teeth together. No good, he's losing consciousness. He lost too much blood, he's been fighting for too long. This is not good. At this rate, there's no way he could win.

His strength is getting drained, his sword feels heavier than usual, much heavier. Using all his strength, he swung his sword, obliterating yet another Akuma.

He panted, his throat was becoming extremely dry. He's not going to hold out for long.

_Dem..._

His sight was failing, he could see black spots appearing. At this rate, he's really not going to make it out.

He closed his eyes. No use, he can't see anything anymore.

_Pptttttzzzzzzzzz!_

He heard something zap past him. Something that cracked occasionally, like electricity.

_Dem?_

_No can't be. If she went ahead, there's no way she would be back._

Suddenly, he was grabbed at the back of his collar. He felt himself being lifted into the air, his own clothes and weight strangled him. No good, he was already fainting...

After a while, he felt something hard beneath his feet. The sound of Akuma was distant and faint. He could support his own weight now. He wasn't standing on flat ground...more like a sturdy tree branch.

He held his hand to his head and knelt down. Gradually, his sight came back. He saw a blurry figure. It's...it's...

A hand gently touched the injury on his head. He flinched. It can't be... He smiled. "I thought you abandoned me."

"I seriously considered it."

He grabbed her hand on his forehead. "Innocence..."

"I have it."

Allen blinked, his sight has fully recovered now. He widened his eyes. "How-?"

"Don't underestimate me." She smirked mischievously.

"But how?" He frowned. It's not possible. For her to get out of that clump, get to the Innocence, fight off all the Akuma along the way, come back in time for him...she would have needed to strain herself beyond what she should. It is virtually impossible. Even Lenalee mightn't have made it.

Additionally, with her stamina, there's no way she can still be conscious.

"I...don't know." She looked down.

He frowned. "Dem, you know it's not good for your heart."

"..."

"Dem!"

He shook her gently, but she was somehow limp. He was shocked when her grip on his hand loosened and she tipped sideways, falling off the branch. He tightened his grip on her hand and stopped her fall just in time. Though now she was dangling off the tree.

He pulled her up and held her to his chest. "Dem!" he called out, but she didn't respond. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. Idiot.

He frowned as he felt something wet on her shirt. He brought his hand up and panicked at the sight of fresh, red blood.

Damn. What did she do to herself?

"Giiiiiiii! Damn exorcists!"

Allen glanced back. The Akuma were charging at them.

Oh. No.

He threw her onto his back and jumped down onto the ground. He ran, he ran with all his remaining strength.

_Dem...you abandoned me in the end..._

* * *

Review!

\/


	39. Dreams

Last time, "Night" received many reviews and requests for continuation. As this theme "Dreams" works, this will be a continuation!

* * *

****[Canon]

**Dreams**

Allen stirred. In his semi-conscious state he knew he was hugging something, though he did not truly remember what that something was. He knew he was very warm, he knew it was already bright and he knew that somehow he's doomed.

But that's about everything he knows.

He sighed, his head hurts. He wants to go back to sleep.

That's right. He has a day off today. He can sleep.

Dem also have a day off, maybe they can go somewhere together.

Dem...

He inhaled. He likes this smell. It smells like Dem.

He shifted himself again, wrapping his arms tighter around whatever he was hugging.

"Nng..."

He jerked awake as he felt the lump he was hugging move. _What?_ He opened his eyes.

Wait... He thought he was hugging his blanket that was lumped together...but no. There's something in that lump. He tried to move, but suddenly found that he can't.

No...there's something wrapped around him. He can't move.

_What happened-?_

He remembered. He remembered.

Oh, damn.

He fell asleep next to her last night. Right now she has buried herself under that blanket...but she's hugging him, making him unable to move.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

He needs to get out. Fast. If she wakes up he's doomed. He can't see another sunrise. What to do. If he moves, he'll wake her up.

First things first, he removed his hands from her and held them above his head. It's ok, he reasoned with himself, this is his bed, his room.

Gently, he tried to wriggle out of her arms around him but she stirred and hugged him tighter. He looked down, she's going to get suffocated.

Allen lightly dragged the blanket off her head, giving her some air. He glanced back at her, and sighed. She's... quite cute when she's not insulting or threatening him...

His heart skipped a beat and he inhaled.

No, no, Dem, let go.

Allen shook his head. If he doesn't hurry, it will not be as harmless as insulting and threatening. He reached a hand behind himself and felt her hand. Her hand's really warm...

That aside, he slowly tried to pry her hand away so he can free himself.

He's really warm. He's really, really warm. It's starting to get really hot.

He frowned as he failed to unwrap himself. This is not good. She's holding onto him too tightly.

"Nng..." she shifted again, burying her face into his chest. His heart raced. No. This is not good.

This is not good.

He stared at her and frowned as he saw her face was abnormally red. Touching a hand gently to her forehead, he panicked. She's got a high fever.

"Nng?" She shifted herself again, raising a hand to swat Allen's hand away.

Allen watched in doom as she yawned and sleepily looked up at him. She blinked several times, as if still not fully awake.

Allen prepared himself, raising his hands in a surrendering manner.

She blinked some more, not fully processing the information.

Somewhere in Allen's panicking mind, he still had the room to notice how cute she looks.

_No, control yourself Allen._

"What..." she frowned. After a millisecond, her eyes widened in alarm. Removing her arm around Allen, she used both hands to push extremely hard on his chest. Allen was pushed out of his own bed and landed on the floor with a painful hit of the head against his bedside table. He saw her climb out of the bed with rage in her eyes.

She bent down and picked him up by the collar. "What did you do to me, you pervert?"

"Nothing! You're in my-!" Allen was cut short as he was thrown towards the wall. He crashed into the wall, denting it, causing cracks to appear around the dent. He slid down to the floor in pain. His back...

He saw her stride over to him. Picking him up by the collar again, she forced him to look into her glare. He shrunk into his shirt. She's scary...as always. "What am I doing in your room? What did you do to me?"

"Nothing! I said, you came in and-!"

"And what? WHY ON EARTH WOULD I VOLUNTARILY SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM, ON YOUR BED, WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT BASTARD?"

"I SAID, LISTEN TO ME!" Allen snapped. It's not his fault. It's her fault!

"I'M ASKING YOU..." she suddenly stopped and her eyes drooped tiredly. "I'm...asking you..."

He felt her grip slacken on his collar. He planted his feet firmer on the ground and supported his own weight. He noticed the blank look in her eyes and frowned.

He was about to ask "Are you alright?" when she collapsed - an obvious sign that she was not. He caught her readily, since she was so close. He touched a hand to her forehead again. No good, she's burning up.

The Akuma must have taken a toll on her.

He sighed. He's saved for now...

For now.

* * *

Desdemona pulled on her blanket. She feels so sick. Her head hurts, her throat hurts, her everything hurts.

This sucks, this was supposed to be her day off.

The door to her room was pushed open, revealing Allen carrying a tray of food. Desdemona sat up grudgingly.

"Allen, go away. I just need to sleep."

"No. You need your strength and you need to eat. Especially when you're sick."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and passed her a sandwich. She started to eat obediently.

"What time is it?"

"6."

"That late?"

"You were asleep most of the day."

"Hm..."

"..."

"Hey Allen?"

"Yes?" He turned. He likes the way she says his name...he likes the sound.

"I think I had a weird dream."

"Hm?"

"I think I dreamed that one day I woke up and my pillow turned into you. Then I bashed you up. I don't really remember...was it a dream? Not too sure...it felt real though..."

Allen started cold sweating. "No way, you dream about bashing me up in your sleep? Do you like bashing me up that much?"

"I love to."

"Aha...haha...ha..." he awkwardly laughed. _Thank god she wasn't fully lucid._

"...but why did it feel so real?" She wondered out loud.

"Aha...haha..." Allen laughed some more, cold sweating at the same time. "Eat, just eat."

She obeyed and forced down the sandwich. He glanced to the side.

Thank god.

Thank god.

* * *

I love Allen too much to kill him off. He needs to live.

Review please!

\/


	40. Rated

[SCA]

**Rated**

Desdemona looked up to the screen displaying the times and prices of different movies on show at the time. Allen stood beside her.

"Watch that." She pointed a finger to a title.

Allen followed her finger and frowned. "That's horror, rated M."

"So?"

"Really?"

"Why not?"

So Allen sat through 2 hours of blood, gore and screaming. She, on the other hand, devoured 3 bars of chocolate while laughing at a mutilated man.

He sighed.

~x.X.x~

Allen stood next to her as she went through her DVD collection.

He ruffled his own hair. "No horror. No M this time, ok?"

"This?" She held a DVD to him.

He glanced down, mystery, MA15+, sexual references, language and violence.

Great, this is very great.

At least it's not as bad as last time...

Or so he thought.

He sat through gang rapes, massacres and swearing every 5 minutes.

He sighed. Can't she watch something more normal?

~x.X.x~

Allen grabbed her hand and pulled her along. She frowned in confusion. "Where are you taking me?"

"Let's go watch a movie."

"Again?"

"This time, we'll watch a normal movie."

"Mystery?"

"No."

"Action?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"It's rated G."

"Oh, and so what is it?"

"You'll see."

So Desdemona sat through 2 hours of icky romance that's disgustingly revolting. Allen ate popcorn. 5 packs of large.

"This is the most popular movie for young women this season. Thought you might like it." he said as they walked out of the cinema.

"That was the most boring movie ever produced in human history. How did that ever climb to the top?"

Allen frowned at her. "You watch weird things! Who watches murder and massacres 24/7?"

"I don't care. Things rated G are never good."

"I'm G rated!" Allen said as a retort.

"And hence I don't like you."

He smiled slyly. "Because you love me."

"You think too highly of yourself."

Allen grabbed her and pecked her on the cheek. She blinked and blushed. Pushing his face away, she walked ahead at a high speed. "Go away!"

Lagging behind her, he voiced his thoughts out loud. "I wonder if I really think too highly of myself..."

* * *

Last one didn't get much reviews. TAT OTL Maybe I fail. OTL orz

Review, please, if I don't suck

\/


	41. Teamwork

**[SCA]**

**Teamwork**

"Me?" Desdemona frowned at him.

"Yes, this is a pair project after all." Allen nodded beside her.

"Go with someone else." she turned her head, staring back out the window.

"There's no one left." He stated bluntly.

"What? It's an odd numbered class!" She turned back to him in disbelief.

"Professor Tiedoll assigned a group of three already." Allen recounted. He rolled his eyes, it's like she wasn't in the room at all.

"Wait, what? I said I'm doing it alone!" She sat up straighter.

"Well, that's great that you said it, but you're with me." Allen stood up, moving his chair next to her at her desk and sat down. He placed both hand on her desk firmly. "So."

She jumped up. "What are you doing? I never agreed to-"

"Dem, Dem." Professor Tiedoll arrived before them. "You know I've been thinking...I know you get perfect marks every time you work alone and you don't mind it but, every time you pair up, your partner always pulls out and says they can't stand you."

"You don't need to tell me." She crossed her arms. "Them complaining was all part of my plan."

"Well, you see. Allen's your perfect partner! He can put up with anything and hence you can't annoy him away! Now get to work and enjoy!" The professor turned and laughed care-freely as he walked away.

She glanced at him. He glanced at her.

They both sighed, knowing full well that the next few days won't be the best of their lives.

Remotely.

~x.X.x~

Allen and Desdemona stared at the piece of paper in Dem's hand in disbelief.

This is not possible.

How the hell did they get full marks?

As of this painting they did for their art project, all they remember was fighting and fighting non-stop.

Basically, Dem was uncooperative from the start and Allen tried the best to do what he can. He painted a woman in a garden and Dem drew a moustache on her. Allen turned the woman into a man and Dem gave him horns. This paint war went on for ages until the day they had to hand it in. By that time, the canvas was a mess of colours. The paint on it was almost 4cm thick. There were barely any shape or form, just random coloured lines and patches.

Allen read the comment Tiedoll made.

_A greatly inspiring abstract painting, featuring contemporary elements cleverly used in the form of colours and vectors. A great emotional conveyance - clear anger, frustration and annoyance can be felt. It even resonates similar feelings within myself as I looked at this piece of art. I became extremely angered, frustrated and annoyed. Well done on such extreme emotional connection. You have great teamwork, well done!_

The two glanced at each other and glared.

_You have great teamwork, well done!_

* * *

I love art teachers, they are so funny.

Review!

\/


	42. Standing Still

[Canon]

**Standing still**

Desdemona scrutinised Allen's face, or what was visible of it under his arm.

They sat on the roof of the Headquarters, the sun was setting and casted a warm orange tint on the world. Allen flopped himself down against the ceramic tiles, she didn't understand how that could ever be comfortable. He placed an arm across his eyes, blocking out most of his face. His other arm was outstretched. The sun made his hair orange and she imagined him with permanent orange hair...

No, doesn't fit him.

"Dem?" he started.

"Hm?"

"I feel like, I'm at a stand still."

"..."

"I can't do anything for anyone. I can't save anyone. I'm powerless to do anything."

She sighed audibly. "Who said you have to save anyone?"

"You always say that."

"You never listen."

Allen sighed. "I just don't know what to do. I promised I would keep walking, but now I'm just standing still."

"..." She continued to stare at what was visible of his face. Suddenly, she reached out a hand and pulled his arm roughly away from his face.

He blinked at her, shocked by the firmness in her eyes. She jumped up and pulled hard on his arm. "Stand up." She commanded.

He reluctantly did so. When he straightened himself, he glanced back at her.

"What did you just do?"

"I got up?

"What are you doing now?"

"Nothing? I'm just standing still."

She smirked. "Now walk."

He blinked. "To where?"

"You tell me.'

"I don't know."

"Does it really matter?"

"..."

She pulled really hard on his hand again. He lost his balance and stumbled forwards, stepping forwards to keep himself from falling. He crashed into her, but she didn't waver. Glancing down at her, he saw her smile.

"What did you just do?"

"I..." Allen frowned. He just...his eyes lit up in realisation. He smiled down at her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into a hug. "Ah, Dem..."

"You have your answer?"

He nodded into her hair. "You have changed."

"You are the one who told me." She shrugged, hugging him back at the waist. "You are the one who said others can pull you up and force you to walk on."

"I did?"

"You did."

"Oh."

"You just keep forgetting that you are not walking alone."

* * *

Review! Onegai!

\/


	43. Dying

[Canon]

**Dying**

Allen held his head in his hands, slumping forwards in the white plastic chair.

He hasn't eaten in days. Normally he would be starving to death, but for the first time ever, he lost his appetite.

There's no way he could eat with her still in a coma like this.

And it's all his fault.

He glanced up at the girl sleeping on the white hospital bed and frowned.

Why is she so stupid? Why is she so stubborn?

He looked down again, in the end, it was his fault.

It was all because of his one moment of carelessness. It was all because of his powerlessness. When an Akuma sneaked up behind him without him realizing, she pushed him out of the way and was attacked instead. She was struck through the side of her abdomen. The doctors said she was lucky, only half an inch away from vital organs.

When he carried her to the nearest hospital, she lost too much blood and was dying. He couldn't think straight then. Everything was clouded by guilt and fear. He didn't even remember how long the operation went for, because it felt like a millennium to him.

For the whole time he sat in this same chair, waiting for her to wake up. He wished and wished that she would wake the next second, the next minute. He told himself that she will be alright.

Occasionally, the thought of her not waking up ever again drove him into despair. If that happened, if that happened what will he do? What can he do? He will never be able to forgive himself. Never.

So please wake up. Please.

He stared back up at her face. "God, if you let her wake up, I will never complain about her insults ever again." he quietly muttered.

As soon as he finished his self-talk, he suddenly noticed her eyelids moving. He rubbed his eyes. Is he imagining things?

Gradually, he watched as she opened her eyes. At first she stared at the ceiling blankly, then she blinked several times. Then she lifted an arm. She lifted an arm, and rubbed her eyes.

Allen was frozen. She...she... "Dem!" He jumped up, rushing over to her side. "Dem! Are you awake? Answer me! Who are you? Who am I? What year is it? How many fingers am I holding up?"

The girl grudgingly removed her hand from her eyes and glared at Allen. "Shut up, stupid Beansprout. Why do I have to wake up to your annoying face?"

Allen blinked. He started laughing. He started laughing with tears rolling down his face at the same time. He didn't know if it was from the immense relief or the fact that his promise with God was super effective, to the point that the first thing she did was to insult him.

She looked at him weirdly. Is he alright?

"Oi, snap out of your hysteria. You're ugly as ever." She rolled her eyes.

He only laughed and cried harder.

She drew back, he's not ok.

She tried to sit up but flinched. Her wound, she can't move that much. She painfully dragged herself up so that she leant against the headboard of the white hospital bed. She's in a hospital, that much she can tell.

He continued to cry like an idiot.

"Hell! Idiot! I'm not dead! Stop your idiot crying! I'm saying! I'm sick of your ugly face, Beansprout! Stop cursing my death!"

She widened her eyes as he suddenly jumped onto the bed and pounced on her. Wrapping his strong arms around her, he cried into her free hair. She blinked. What's wrong with him?

He held her even tighter. He didn't even care, he didn't even care about what he's doing. He didn't care anymore. He just need her. He just need to know he's not dreaming. He held her even tighter. Tighter still.

"Ah!" She screamed in agony.

He froze. When he realized he was driving his knee into her wound. Instantly, he jumped back off the bed. "Are you alright?"

"NO FREAKING HELL! I'M DYING HERE! GET OUT! I'LL GET KILLED BY YOU! GGEEEEEETT OOOOUUUUTTTT!"

Allen ran out. Laughing to himself.

Damn, she snapped.

* * *

This was random. Anyways, drawing a story cover for this and YWNWA. Love this new feature. Getting my artistic talents ready.

Review!

\/


	44. Two Roads

Let's have them quarrel! Like an old couple! (that rhymed)

* * *

**Two Roads**

[Canon]

"I say, it's this way!" Desdemona pointed to the left path of the forked road before them.

"No! It's that way!" Allen pointed to the right.

She glared at him. "It's the left!"

"It's the right!"

"You have no sense of direction! If we go right, we'll get lost!" She pointed out.

"I know I get lost often. But this time, I am extremely sure! I have never been so sure in my life!"

"Just because you are sure, it doesn't mean you are right!"

"Why can't you just believe me for once! The right is the right way!"

"Just because it's on the right doesn't mean it's the right way!"

"I know that! It's not because they sound the same! My intuition tells me it's the right!"

"Your intuition? What sort of a reason is that?"

"Then why are you saying its left?"

"Intuition!"

"Intuition? But you just said-!"

"Have you not heard that a woman's intuition is a thousand times more accurate than a man's? Well, you are so short that you can't even be classified as a man, Beansprout!"

"I'm taller than you! And what sort of woman are YOU, you flat chest?"

She flustered. What did he just say? She lifted an arm to punch him in the face. He caught her fist. The flat chested half-woman scowled, lifting her knee to strike him in the crotch. The Beansprout semi-man was sent rolling on the floor.

Triumphantly, the girl stood over him.

He pointed a shaky and accusing finger to her. "You...YOU! I WILL NEVER GO THAT WAY!"

"FINE! YOU GO YOUR WAY AND I'LL GO MINE! AS LONG AS I GET THERE AND COMPLETE THE MISSION, I WON'T CARE IF YOU END UP IN AFRICA!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Allen shakily stood up and slowly went to the right path. Desdemona turned her head angrily and stomped off to the left path.

~x.X.x~ 2 hours later ~x.X.x~

Desdemona spotted her destination and ran happily towards it. Proves you right, Beansprout!

Allen saw the shrine ahead of him. He ran. He told her to believe him!

The two exorcists ran towards the shrine holding an Innocence fragment. Both of them feeling triumphant.

When they finally reached the Innocence, they extended a hand towards the fragment.

It was only then that she noticed his hand on hers and he noticed her hands under his.

They turned around to stare at each other.

"What?" They said in unison.

"How?" They said in unison again.

Then, in unison, they gave each other a glare before angrily turning away.

~x.X.x~ 2 hours later ~x.X.x~

Retrieving, the Innocence, the two went to a nearby town. Both of them too prideful to utter a word to each other.

Sitting in the cafe where Allen ate half of its supply, he finally can't stand it anymore.

"You know, I'm actually not that short." he commented.

"Hmph! Nice to know!" She replied sarcastically.

"And you're not actually flat chested."

"I see you grew eyes."

"Um..."

"Does it still hurt or what?"

"What? Oh, maybe."

"Maybe?" She looked at him. "What's maybe?"

He smirked, "It's your fault if I can't have kids in the future."

"Doesn't concern me!"

"Yes it does."

"How?" She challenged.

"If I can't have kids, you can't have kids."

"Huh, what?"

"Obviously you are going to have my kids. If I don't have kids, you won't have kids."

"W-Who said that I'll have your kids?"

"Won't you?" He smiled innocently at her.

She turned away, blushing. "Shut up."

He laughed. "I'm sorry, ok?"

"Me too." She muttered.

"What did you just say? Say it out clearer!" Allen prompted with a smirk.

Turning back to glare at him, she snapped. "I said! I APOLOGISE TO MYSELF TOO, FOR POLLUTING MY AIR WITH YOUR PRESENCE!"

She stood up and stormed out of the cafe.

Allen laughed.

* * *

How the fuck did this turn into a proposal. Someone tell me.

That aside, I was imagining how they would argue. Obviously Allen the gentleman never quarrels with females in canon, since Lenalee and Miranda are all nicer than stupid Dem. I did see how Allen argues with Kanda though, his gentlemaness was all gone. So I was thinking, would it be like that with Dem.

So this is what I came up with.

What do you guys think would be like when they argued?

Review!

\ | | | /

\ | /

\/


	45. Illusion

**Illusion**

Is it just my illusion?

Why is he always with me? Why does he always stick with me? Why is he like an annoying shadow?

I don't get it, we even get sent on all the missions together.

I have seen his face too often these days, I swear.

And stupid me don't even mind.

He's idiotic to the point of amusing..maybe. Hence I don't mind, right? Because he is amusing.

But it may be just my illusion, it's just that he seems...nicer? Well, idealistic idiot gentleman is bound to be nice but...isn't he a little too nice to me?

Well, nice is not the right word. These days he scream at me for stupid reasons. I mean, just a cut across the forehead and he yelled at me for hours. I don't understand. How dare he yell at me? Does he even know who I am? Does he even know his much more inferior status as a human?

Also, strangely enough, he's always there when I happen to need him.

But that's no surprise, since he's always with me.

The reasons he scold me, oh hell. He sounds like a doting mother. Whenever I do something dangerous or risky he goes off, every time I leave his sight he warns me of all the dangers I might face. Stupid, stupid idiot. Who needs advice from him?

But he also does whatever I tell him to (within reasons, that is).

And so I have comically concluded that he has fallen for me. Keyword: comically. Just a humorous conclusion I have come up to make his actions bearable. Of course he would fall for me. Who am I? I am Dem, Bidelia's daughter.

It would be funny if he really did.

...

...

It could just be my illusion, but these days...that reasoning seem to fit perfectly into everything he does for me.

...

...

Now that I think about it, it's the only reason behind his actions. That's...scary.

But I don't mind. I find myself liking it.

But it's probably just an illusion.

* * *

Review!

\/


	46. Family

**Family**

"You've never told me about your family."

"There's nothing much to say." she shrugged.

"Unfair."

"What?"

"You know everything about me and I don't know anything about you."

"You are the one who told everyone."

"Still."

"There's nothing much to say, I already said."

"But-"

"Orphaned."

"You?"

"Who else?"

"Oh, Akumas?"

"No. Akumas are not the only thing that kills humans. Accidents, sickness, another human. They all kill."

"Then your family..."

"All three. Bidelia was an accident, Chase was sick, that other man was killed."

"Who who and who?"

"Mother, brother and...and..."

"Father?"

"No! He's not my father!"

He drew back at her sudden outburst..touchy subject.

"If it's not Akumas...why did you join the order?"

"I was kidnapped and threatened."

Allen sweatdropped. "General Klaud?"

"Hm."

"So it wasn't voluntary."

"Of course, she said if I don't go with her she'll throw me in jail."

Allen raised his eyebrows. Really?

"But I'm kind of glad she did."

"Why?"

"Just like Lenalee says, the Order became home. Everyone is family now." She shrugged.

"...I'm glad."

"For what?"

He smiled cheekily. "For considering me family."

She turned to him with a frown. "Idiot, shut up. You think too highly of yourself."

"Hehe." He laughed sheepishly.

* * *

Sorry about shortness. I'm trying my best to finish YWNWA next chapter and I'm busy with school projects. Bear with me, please.

And I like reviews. :B

Review!

\/


	47. Creation

[SCA, continuation of Chapter 41 – Teamwork]

**Creation**

Desdemona crossed her arms in front of her chest proudly, while crossing her legs as she sat arrogantly at the table. She held her head up high and glared Allen down. "Admit it, it was _my_ creation."

Allen, on the other hand, was not backing down easily. He waved his fork around. "It was not."

Lenalee and Lavi blinked at the two, fighting as they always do. Kanda ate soba.

"If I did not add the moustache to the woman, none of this would have happened."

"Stop trying to take credit for that full mark. If I gave up and didn't attempt to turn your vandalism into art, who knows what sort of one digit mark we would get."

"Did you just call my art vandalism?" She threatened calmly, still in her high and mighty pose.

"Yes I did. It was my great skills of turning lowly vandalism into high quality art that got us the mark, not your uncooperative attempts of ruining my art." Allen resumed eating the pasta on the plate before him.

"..."

"Quiet now, are we?" Allen ducked his head down to breath in his pasta. "That's why I say, it was my efforts and perseverance to put up with you that allowed me to create that painting."

"Um...Allen?" Lavi suddenly spoke up.

"What?" The white-haired boy glanced up to the redhead.

"Run!" Lenalee suddenly screamed.

Allen snapped his head back to the shadow looming over him. Somehow, Desdemona managed to get a hold of Mugen from Kanda. She held the sword above her head, aiming straight for Allen. He couldn't read her expression, but the temperature just dropped several degrees. There's a very dark aura coming out of her.

Under such circumstances, he did as Lenalee had told him.

Run.

He darted out of the dining hall, hearing the sound of breaking plates and people screaming. Above all, he heard Kanda scream.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND RETURN MY MUGEN, YOU STUPID BRAT!"

* * *

I just had to give Kanda a line for the lolz. And random Kanda lines are random.

I uploaded a story cover! Yes, it's legal, I drew it myself. But it turned out to be really small so you can't really see anything. Fanfiction. net told me to use a large image and I drew it big...now you can't make it out.

If you want to see the full picture, go do my deviantart under the same name! You can also get there from my profile!

Review!

\/


	48. Childhood

**Sorry guys about the lack of update. Chapter 20 was intense, but it's done. It's with my trusty beta Miss Tiger now. So rest assured. Writing 100 TC has never been a burden, it's so fun to do and it's like, leisure for me. Hence, you can see I was extremely busy.  
**

**Anyways, here's "Childhood".  
**

* * *

**Childhood**

[Canon]

Due to popular demands, the Science Department has agreed to dispose of some of their most dangerous chemicals. But to do that, they have to clean out the storerooms...again.

Desdemona stood in the middle of the new public laboratory in the new Headquarters, with her new uniform. She sighed. Everything's new now.

Suddenly, someone holding a cardboard box ran into her at high speed. Both of them fell over and the contents of the box fell out. Desdemona, amidst the chaos, spotted a familiar bottle of chemical land next to her on the ground and the glass container shattered. The contents spilled all over and suddenly, a puff of smoke enveloped her.

Allen tried to sit up, rubbing his head. At the sight of the chemical cloud, he panicked. He bumped into someone and the chemicals he was told to dispose of spilled. Someone is about to transform...

Allen froze when the chemical puff cleared.

There, sitting on the ground with a displeased expression, was a very young Desdemona. She looked about 6. Allen's cheeks instantly became red.

Her tiny head, with her tiny nose, tiny ears and a tiny mouth. Her eyes were the same size, comparatively big now that all her other features shrunk. Her body became tiny too, too small for her newly made uniform. She sat tinily amongst a pile of clothes and pouted.

Allen blushed crazily, he covered his mouth. She's...she's...SO CUTE!

Sticking out a tiny accusing finger (that barely emerged from beneath her sleeves), she scolded Allen. "Don't you know to be careful when carrying dangerous chemicals? Why were you running? Look! Now I'm small. You take responsibility!" she frowned cutely...though she was extremely serious.

Allen blushed even more. Too...too cute! Her voice is so cute! Why is it so cutely high-pitched?

He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her tiny hand and held it to his own face with an idiotic smile. "Your hand...it's so small!" He said with fascination.

The girl seethed. She was serious! Why can't he take her seriously?

Suddenly, he pulled on her arm and she crashed into his chest. He hugged her tight in his arms. He squeezed her into his chest. What is this? She's so small that her entirety could fit into his arms. He swayed around and squeezed her even tighter. Gah, she's so small!

She tried to struggle, but against his huge, broad chest and strong, protective arms, she could do nothing. "No! Let go of me!"

Allen continued to shoot hearts out of his head. "Ahh! Dem! Stay like this! Stay cute like this!"

"NO WAY IN HELL I'LL STAY LIKE THIS!" She screamed, "And stop hugging me!"

Just then, Lenalee walked past. Allen, out of excitement, picked the little child up and ran over to Lenalee. Desdemona tried to do everything to stop her overly large clothes from slipping off during travel. "Allen! Stop! My clothes are coming off!"

But he didn't hear her. "Lenalee! Lenalee! Look how cute Dem's become!"

The older girl turned and immediately started shooting hearts out. "Allen, Allen! Let me hold her!"

Desdemona grabbed onto her clothes tight as she was given to Lenalee, who hugged and squeezed her small cheeks to death.

And this is how she became Lenalee and Allen's dress-up-doll. From pink fluffy dresses to mini-size tuxedos...there's even a panda-suit from Bookman. They took pictures and in every one of them, the girl was wearing a sour expression.

Then Lavi decided to join, bringing a cross-dressing, mini-sized, rabbit-ear-wearing Kanda, who was scowling like his life depended on it.

"You guys are playing dress-up too?" Lavi looked over Allen's shoulder at Desdemona and squealed. "MINI-STRIKE! YUU! LOOK! SHE'S EVEN CUTER THAN YOU!"

"Let's join forces!" Lenalee suggested, with a powerful glint in her eyes.

Then they dressed up her and Kanda at the same time and took pictures.

Then Komui joined, with his unending collection of Lenalee's old, small clothes.

Then Miranda joined, with her knowledge in hair.

Then, suddenly, a small, Chinese kid about 6 came along, with his hands behind his back, walking like a geezer. He smiled at Kanda and Desdemona happily while they glared. "How are you kids enjoying your second childhood?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The kids screamed in unison.

"Well, I'm enjoying my second chance at youth!" He flashed them a handsome smile. "I'm Bookman, of course!"

Then Lavi died.

* * *

**Bookman is the gaggiest character in the series. I can't-**

**The Bookman and Lavi duo is the best gag duo.**

**That aside...  
**

You guys, you guys.

Look down.

See? Now you don't even need a pop-up box to review! Literally just type, type and type away!

So what about making me happy and give me a review? I'm getting more and more visitors and pageviews, but out of the 54 visitors yesterday, no one reviewed. OTL TAT

So** review**! It's even easier than before!

\ | | | /

\ | /

\/


	49. Stripes

**Stripes**

[Canon]

"I have a very big dilemma. You have to come with me." Allen pleaded, his eyes shone like stars in hope.

"What dilemma? And why me?" Desdemona answered with a frown.

"I need a new jumper, you need to come shopping with me."

"Go by yourself! This has nothing to do with me. And isn't it the girl who asks the guy to go shopping with her, not the other way around?"

"Who cares about guys and girls? Don't tell me you forgot how my one and only good jumper got destroyed!"

"How?"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME INTO THE RIVER WHILE I WAS WEARING IT!"

"Oh, ok."

"So you are coming with me!" Allen grabbed her hand and pulled her up forcefully. She barely struggled. She has nothing to do today, why not?

Allen pulled her out of the Headquarters and into town. She sighed. What's he rushing for?

He pulled her into a shop. The shopkeeper greeted them and they greeted back. Then Allen browsed through the racks. Desdemona waited. He picked out a red plaid jumper and shoved it in her face.

She blinked. Inner girl activate, switch to fashion advisor mode. She reached out to feel the material and check the labels. "The colour's nice, the shape is good, but it's not pure wool. It won't be durable." She looked back at him to see him blink at her in surprise, then he smiled.

She frowned, puzzled by his expression.

He nodded. "I need it to be durable." Hanging the jumper back onto the rack, he thanked the shop keeper and turned to leave. Grabbing her hand, he led her to another shop in which he dug out a black woollen cardigan. She assessed it and shook her head. "Too thin to do anything, it's expensive too."

"Ok." He placed it back onto the rack and exited the shop, pulling her along with him the whole time. She sighed and stopped him when he prepared to enter another one. "Do men always shop like this?"

He turned around with an innocent expression. "Sorry?"

"Do men always shop like they know what they are doing but don't?"

"I only-"

"You said that one was your only one, right?"

He nodded.

"Then you should buy a few more today, about 3 or 4. We don't get much free time. And also, how much can you spend?"

"About 300?"

Conveniently, his hand was already in hers so she just pulled him into the shop. He trailed behind. She walked through the aisles slowly, examining the clothes and touching the material. Allen blinked as he followed her. She stopped at one place and pulled out a navy wool jumper. "What do you think?"

"I'm not too fussed about style and things, as long as its practical and I can wear it around Headquarters."

"Try it on."

He blinked as she tried to pull off the casual trench coat he was wearing. He slid out of his coat for her and she passed him the jumper. Pulling it over his white shirt, she reached out her hands to tidy up his crooked collar and tie. He blushed.

She turned him around and pushed him in front of a mirror. He smiled. She's got a good eye. It feels warm and soft and the material feels durable.

"Ok, I'll get this." He concluded.

"Wait!" She frowned at him. "What's with the rush? We can afford to look around more, we've got a whole day."

He looked at her. "I thought you didn't want to come."

"Now that I'm here already, what can I do?" She turned to check through more racks as he took off the jumper and held it in his hand. She's got his coat. She pulled out another 3 or 4 vests and jumpers and he rejected some and tried on some. In the end, they decided the first navy one was the best.

"Do women always shop like this?"

She shrugged, "Who knows?"

1234567

they've walked around for ages and have finally gathered 4 jumpers. Allen's money is basically spent after his huge lunch he ate with her (during which she only drank coffee).

As they headed back to Headquarters, Desdemona stopped in front of a shop window. Allen looked on and saw her staring at a vertically stripped, black and white vest.

"Come on, I don't have any money left." He urged with a smile. Girls are all the same, once they start shopping, they don't stop.

"I think it'd look good."

"Who? On me?"

"Who else?"

"But money-"

"Doesn't hurt to try." She pulled on his arm as both of his hands are free and entered the shop.

She swiftly dragged his coat off and the shop assistant conveniently retrieved a vest of Allen's size at Desdemona's request. She helped him to put it on and pushed him in front of the mirror.

She smiled at him as he assessed it. "I told you." She said triumphantly.

He frowned as he glanced at her reflection. "Told me what."

"That it'd look good."

He shook his head. "I have no money left, and plus I don't need it to look good, I just need it to keep me warm." He shrugged, though he must admit, the cut of the vest is quite spectacular. The size fits him perfectly, like it was made for him.

"Are you sure? Because the vertical stripes make you look taller, Beansprout." She teased him.

"MY NAME'S ALLEN!"

She laughed. "If you want people to stop calling you Beansprout, you should try to dress so that you look taller. Vertical stripes and black often does the work."

"But I said, I have no money."

She smiled at him and turned to the shop keeper. "How much is it?"

"85."

"Woah Dem, that's expensive. I can't afford-"

"I'll take it." She told the shop keeper, without so much as to spare a glance at Allen.

"Hey, wait! I said-" He was, once again, ignored as she stripped the best off him for the shop keeper to pack. He was thrown his coat and he put it back on. When he glanced back, he saw Dem paying for it.

"W-wait Dem! What are you-!"

The shop keeper placed the vest into a bag and passed it to the girl with a knowing smile. "What a cute couple you are. The young gentleman there seems to be embarrassed."

Desdemona blinked. "Oh, we are not a couple."

The shop keeper narrowed her eyes playfully. "Are you sure? You certainly do look like a couple."

Desdemona glanced over at a fuming Allen and smiled. Do they?

After thanking the shop keeper, they exited the shop. Allen came up angrily to her. "Hey, what are you trying to do? I will pay you back when we get back so don't think about charging me interest."

"I don't want your money."

"Then what?"

She held the bag out to him. "Let's just say it's your birthday present."

Allen blinked. It was Christmas two weeks ago...

Finally understanding her intentions, he pounced onto her in joy. For some reason, getting a present from her makes him happy. "Gah! Thank you, Dem!"

She tried to push him off her but it was no use. There were people staring at them and when she glanced back into the shop, the shop keeper winked at her. She sighed. People will misunderstand...

But she smiled. _Who cares?_

* * *

__Review!_  
_

\/


	50. Breaking the Rules

**Breaking the Rules**

**[SCA]**

"Dem!" he scolded with a whisper. "I'm sure this is against the rules!"

"Shhhh!" she shushed him.

The girl ran swiftly up the stairs in the dark without a sound. Allen stumbled behind her. He couldn't see her. With her fully black clothes and black hair, she blends into the darkness as if she was originally a part of it. Allen, on the other hand, noticed his own poor camouflage. White shirt, grey pants and his white hair. He might as well be a white, shining light bulb.

He went up another flight of stairs in the dark, only to be pushed back at the landing by her invisible hands.

"Don't follow me. This level is where all of the staff rooms are. There are infra-red cameras. I know their blind spot." she whispered urgently with annoyance. He could tell she finds him a nuisance, ever since he flawed her perfect plan of slipping a final page in her assignment that was already handed in. He couldn't help not being able to sleep, he couldn't help texting her in the middle of the night, and he couldn't help looking out of his window when he heard her phone "ding" straight outside.

"I don't think you should-!"

A hand covered his mouth and he felt her body heat move closer. "Do as I say."

She commanded with such a force that he didn't dare do anything but nod.

She turned and headed down the corridor. Walking in odd angles, winding and flattening herself against the wall, she slowly advanced down the empty and straight corridor, her destination being the door to the staff room.

Allen waited, anticipating with dread that she would trigger an alarm or two any second.

After agonizing seconds passed, she inched her way next to the door. Now comes the hard bit. She must open these sliding doors without extending her hand to the door handle, or she'll be caught by the infra-red cameras.

Rubbing her dry hands together for heat that will produce a little sweat, she pressed her hand against the cold wood of the door. Using friction to her advantage, she slowly slid open the door. Once it was fully opened, she flattened herself against the door frame and inched inside.

She sighed; there are no more cameras inside the staff room.

Boldly, she walked over to one specific table, belonging to the teacher in charge of this particular assignment. Seeing the pile of sheets and folders on the table top, she smiled to herself. Can't be easier. She pulled out her own folder and took out one folded A4 sheet of paper from her pocket. Sliding it into the folder, she placed the entire file back to where it was.

Heading back the way she came, she soon came face to face with a worried looking Allen. It doesn't seem like he noticed her return. She, on the other hand, can see his expression clearly, down to every single eyelash on his eyes.

"I say, I'm a pretty nocturnal animal." She whispered, seeing him jump. She smiled, but was soon replaced by horror when she sensed him loose balance and topple down the stairs. Instinctively, she grabbed his wrist and held onto the wooden railing at the same time. Miscalculating his weight, her weak arms gave out as he pulled her down the stairs with him.

Her heart jerked as she became airborne, but not because she became airborne. His arms found their way around her waist and he pulled her into his chest tightly as they fell down half a level.

He landed with a thud and a groan while she was cushioned beautifully by his chest. She clambered up, "Are you alive?" she prodded him.

"My...back..." he wheezed out.

"Ca-Can you get up?" She panicked a little. Spinal fractures are dangerous...

He grabbed her hand she used to prod him tightly. She pulled on him, he sat up a little but cried in pain. "Ah!"

He fell back down, pulling on her arm roughly and she landed on his chest once again. He smiled. Using her moment of disorientation, he pressed her lips into his by pushing a hand on the back of her head. He felt her tense and panic, but then she calmed down.

When he released her, she jumped up angrily. "A-are you injured or not?"

"God, help me. I'm going to die!" He whined dramatically.

Her brows twitched as she shifted from a worried to an angry expression and back again. Almost as if she didn't know what to feel, her expression became a mixture of both.

"Then...then I shall leave you to die!" She turned on her heels and walked down the lower flight of stairs, going slowly, still worried that he's fatally injured...despite his undiminished, perverted nature.

"Wait!" In a moment of carelessness, Allen jumped up to his feet and ran down the stairs after the girl, which immediately earned him a shocked stare, which then turned into an angry glare. Then, she seemed to blush in embarrassment.

"Y-YOU'RE FINE!" She screamed in a whisper.

He laughed sheepishly. "Well, that..."

"YOU TRICKED ME!"

"You see..."

"THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!"

"I wasn't aware that there were any rules."

She hit him on the back hard, earning a pained cry.

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN!" Stomping away in anger, she disappeared into the darkness once again.

Allen stood there, his back aching, obviously badly bruised, and sighed. Now what is he going to do? He's lost in the dark. He can't see anything...

He shivered. What if someone catches him? He's going to be accused of trespassing in the night, cheating, and breaking many other school rules!

_No! Dem! Save me!_

* * *

A/N

Yay! Chapter 50, that's half-way of the 100 Themes Challenge. I was busy doing Chapter 21 of YWNWA. That's aside, this one is half-way and special so you should review.

By typing here, easy!

\/


	51. Sport

**Sport**

**[Any Setting...]  
**

"You won't be able to beat me." She raised her chin cockily. He knew she's right, but he had other plans...

He sat awkwardly astride Aneira, the pure white mare. It neighed softly, encouraging him after the girl's degrading comment.

She, on the other hand, rode gracefully on the back of Tempest, the ebony stallion. It trotted long with the same arrogant air as its master.

"You wanna bet?" He raised an uncertain eyebrow.

"For me, it's not even a bet. It's robbery of your money if I do. I am more of a thief than a robber, not my style." She shrugged his dismissal with a flick of her ponytail. Funnily, Tempest flicked its own tail in a similar way.

"Whoever said I will bet on money?" Allen held Aneira still, still fearful of its sudden movements.

"Oh? Then what do you want to bet on?" She trotted around him mockingly, snickering at his awkwardness.

"If I win, I want 3 hours of your life."

She blinked and then shrugged it away. He's not going to win anyway. "Fine. If you insist. If I win, you must stop forcing me to eat forever."

He was about to object but then he smirked. "You must know I never lose in bets."

She raised an eyebrow. "You must know I never lose at speed."

"Fine. Then whoever returns to this white line first wins." Allen gestured beneath towards the ground. They were at the Chapman's oval race track, green grass surrounded the green tracks and a low white wall was on either side.

"Hmph, prepare to lose, Allen Walker." She smirked. Trotting over to the starting line, she prepared. "At the count of three."

"Wait." Allen interjected. "You have the advantage if you count. Won't you at least give yourself a handicap by letting me count?"

"Fine."

"1...2...3!"

Desdemona and Tempest shoot forwards in a flash of black. Allen blinked as he clenched onto Aneira while it trotted slowly on the race track. He smiled, she's amazing, isn't she?

That's her downfall. Her arrogance won't make her question his absence from behind her.

In a few moments, she was half way around the oval. Allen quickly stopped Aneira and turned her around by pulling on the reigns. Trotting back to the starting line, Allen watched as the girl covered three quarters of the race track. Back at the starting line, Allen signalled for Aneira to turn back to their original orientation and waited as the black-haired girl and horse shot past the pure white duo.

She turned with a triumphant smile. "You lose."

"No I don't" Allen said surely. "You said whoever returns to this white line first. I was the first one to return."

She blinked, and then realization settled in. "You...horrible...cheater..." She seethed through clenched teeth.

"Your three hours, is mine." Allen smiled.

She rode up to him with a threatening glare. Just as she was about to object with some witty comeback, she was suddenly jerked back. The two humans glanced down. Tempest was rubbing its neck with Aneira.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Tempest. Now's not the time to be lovey-dovey!" She frowned.

"God Dem, just because you lack romance in your life doesn't give you the right to stop them being a bit romantic." Allen retorted playfully.

The girl expertly jumped off Tempest and stormed away. "Hell, who needs romance?"

Allen clambered down and chased after the girl. "I do!"

She turned to look at him weirdly. "What the hell are you? A little girl in love?"

"Maybe not a little girl, but definitely in love." He nodded.

She didn't turn around to face him, but she smiled slightly.

"So...when can I claim my rightful 3 hours of your life?"

"Maybe later." She shrugged.

"Hey, question?"

"Hm?"

"Even though you are one, why are you nothing like a little girl in love?"

She turned around to hit him.

* * *

A lot of people are reading all of my stories...but anyone barely reviews.

So, review? :3

\/


	52. Deep in Thought

**Deep in Thought**

Desdemona tapped Allen on the shoulder, but he didn't respond. She pouted, though he did not see it.

She sighed. In recent days, he's always been deep in thought. She had always caught him staring at her intently. But every time their eyes meet, he just keeps on staring at her. It made her feel uncomfortable. He must have eaten something weird again, she concluded.

She glanced up and jumped slightly. He had turned around without her knowing and stared at her, examining her, again. She frowned angrily at him. She can't stand this anymore.

"Allen! Stop doing that!" She exclaimed.

He just blinked at her.

Her anger reached its limit. She shot up, grabbing his collar, and pulled him up threateningly. "If you don't stop doing that anytime soon," She seethed, "I'll gouge your eyes out."

"You won't do that." He replied confidently.

She frowned deeper, "Wrong."

"I know you well enough." He said seriously.

She pulled him in closer, summoning her deadliest glare and bore into his eyes. "You don't-"

"Dem, please." He cut her off, placing his large, warm hand on her thin fingers at his collar. She wavered, his touch never cease to unsettle her. Using the chance, he pried her fingers off him and held her hands firmly in his. "Just let me think this through."

"What are you? The thinker?" She spat venomously.

"I'm just thinking..." He started, "Even though in the past few days I saw nothing likeable in you." he said, earning him a hard push to the chest.

She spun around angrily, whipping him in the face with her long hair.

"See, you are abusive, arrogant and uncaring." he summarized, too used to her ploys. Grabbing her hand once again, he spun her around to face him . "So then why...do I still like you so much?"

She froze, then smiled amusingly. "I'm just too attractive."

"Who knows." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

"I give up. Maybe I'll never know."

* * *

Review!

\/


	53. Keeping a Secret

**Keeping a Secret**

"And as I was saying, the trick is to utilize the wrist. Your wrists are flexible but they are strong. Your wrists' position can stabilize your fingers which can allow you to have better control and move more precisely..."

Allen nodded, quietly listening to Desdemona's lecture on the art of pick-pocketing. She seems to be quite proud of this particular skill set... The girl had happily demonstrated: the coins in his coat pocket mysteriously disappeared and appeared in her hands.

Allen stirred the cup of rapidly cooling tea before him, his free hand against his cheek, supporting his tilted head on his elbow, on the wooden table. He half-listened and half admired her, smiling slightly at her serious expression and tone. The fork that was for the Foret Noire on her plate waved around like a conductor's baton, the piece of chocolate luxury seemingly forgotten.

She was excited, talking non-stop accompanied by exaggerated hand gestures. Her eyes gleamed with life as they saw into his own. He sipped at his tea occasionally, absent-mindedly. His focus stolen by her dazzling presence. He began inspecting her features. Her thick lashes, her warm eyes, her cheeks a healthy tint of red, her lips moving to her words...

"...take it out with thumb and index is too risky. The more stable, the better. It's all about precision and stabili-"

"I love you, you know." Allen muttered at a volume which even he was unsure if it was intended for her to hear.

"Did you say something?" She blinked with curious, wide eyes.

He smirked. "That's a secret, I'm not saying it again."

She pouted, "What's with that?! If you want me to hear it, then let me hear it. If not, don't mutter it at all."

Allen shrugged, "As I said, I won't repeat."

"Fine. Be like that." She leant into the back of her chair taking a large chunk of the cake into her mouth. "Don't think keeping a secret from me is cool. Bet it's something petty anyway."

Allen almost spat his tea. Petty? Idiot. She's so dense.

I love you, you idiot.

* * *

Sorry I was so busy. Exams exams exams. OTL my life is dying.

Review!

\/


	54. Tower

**Tower**

247...248...249...250...251...

"How...how long do we have to go?"

Allen glanced back at the panting girl, her skin glistened with sweat and her exhaustion clear on her face. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, her coat was in her hand and her shirt around her waist, leaving her with her black tank top. Allen raised his eyebrows, her stamina is really bad, isn't it?

"We are only half way." He answered.

She slouched against the cold stone wall in despair. "Half way..."

Allen sighed, she's hopeless and stubborn. He told her to take off her heels and leave them at the base but she insisted that if she lost them, she will have to wait until they return to HQ and by then she would have gotten used to the lack of weight. He went down a few steps and arrived beside her. "Come on, Dem. When we reach the top and secure the Innocence then we can rest." He grabbed her elbow and tugged on her. She grudgingly elevated another step.

After another few steps, the girl collapsed onto the steps. "Allen, I can't."

Allen pushed his hair back and sighed. "Dem, take off your heels. I promise they won't get lost."

"No...no use. Even without heels I don't think I have the strength to walk another step." Her voice was as weak as she claimed her legs were.

After pushing his hair back again and rolling up his sleeves, he suddenly knelt down and started unzipping the girl's boots. She attempted to kick him but her legs were too weak. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

Allen ignored the girl and proceeded in pulling off her extremely heavy boots. He set it to the side of the steps and swiftly lifted the girl up, bridal style. "Dem, this way is better."

Her face was red, but he can't tell if she was blushing or angry. He preferred to think that she was blushing...that's kind of cute.

She was quiet as he ascended the steps. His strength started draining faster whilst carrying her. Just imagine, having to carry two of her and scaling these steps...nightmare, especially considering that's what she had been doing for the past hour or so.

After a while, Allen set the girl down. "Dem, get on my back, it's too tiring holding you that way." He turned his back to her and did the "I'll give you a piggy back" pose.

She did as she was told and held onto his neck tightly while she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Better?" She asked?

"Much." He nodded, hiding a blush. He can feel…things on his back.

She rested her chin on his shoulder as he laboured her up the steps. She breathed for more oxygen, filling her lungs with his scent, mixed with sweat and heat. She kept breathing, secretly liking his scent.

"Allen…" She whispered, being right beside his ear, she was sure he could hear. "Thanks…"

Allen widened his eyes a little in surprise, that's not something she says to him often. He smiled. "Don't thank me with your words, do it through actions."

Immediately, the girl pecked him on the side of the cheek. Her lips detached from his skin with a little "chu~". Allen froze, his face flushed bright red. In an urge to disguise it, he ran up the steps, looking down intently at the stone steps.

The girl smiled on his back and held her arms around his neck tighter.

* * *

Review plz :3

\/


	55. Waiting

**Waiting**

He said he'll come back soon…

That was 4 hours ago…

It's already 2 in the morning, what exactly is he doing in there?

I'm so tired…

Why am I even waiting for him…another meeting with Link and Rouvelier, those secretive meetings that everyone knew about. Huh, the irony, secretive to hell.

Ah, my back is tired…I'll lean on the table…

If I look at the door like this, it's the wrong way round…

I'm so tired…

Tired of waiting…

Why am I waiting…

That's right…He always has this somber expression every time he comes out from one of those…And I promised him I'll wait…

That damned Allen, he told me he was going to be back soon…he made me promise him…he looked so helpless and desperate…

Why do I care…

Ah, I keep staring at the door…it's so boring…wood…tired…

I want to sleep…

So tired…

~x.X.x~

Allen exited the room with a sigh. He glanced around, hoping the girl would have returned to rest. He didn't know the meeting would take so long…

He glanced back into the room, Rouvelier and Link were discussing something. He took a step forwards, intending to return to his room. It was then he spotted her asleep, leaning on the table to the side. He froze, she actually…waited?

He walked over to shake her shoulder gently, wanting to wake her. However, after a few futile shakes his intention wavered. She looks so peaceful, so beautiful. He was a little fearful that he might ruin that beauty. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Carefully lifting her up in his arms without waking her, he carried her back to her room.

Kicking the door open, he stepped into the darkness. His lungs were filled with her scent. Lowering her onto the soft bed, he pulled the quilt over her.

It's a miracle, really. She is able to change his mood so easily. He smiled at her sleeping face under the bit of moonlight through her window. She really is precious to him.

Leaning down, he kissed her gently.

She stirred a little and he withdrew, not wanting to wake her.

_Thank you._

* * *

__Hehe, you like?

Review to tell me!

\/


	56. Danger Ahead

**Danger Ahead**

"There's danger ahead." She whispered to him.

"I know that! But the Innocence-!"

"No I wasn't talking about you." She said blankly. "I was telling you it's dangerous for me, so I was hoping you'd lure them away for me."

Allen stared at her with mixed emotions. A part of him loved his evil side of her, for he loved all of her. But another part reminded him how cruel she is to him…and he questioned his own sanity.

He sighed, "Why would I do that?! You were the one who said only you can steal the Innocence from that Akuma in the middle." He said, referring to the large Level 3 at the centre of the Akuma swarm. However, there were too many level 1s and 2s around it for her to get any closer.

She suddenly looked at him with large, pleading eyes. "Allen, I…" She looked down to the ground cutely and pouted a sad little pout. Allen's heart went erratic and he blushed madly. He's weak when she does that…

"Fine!" Allen screamed as he jumped up from behind the bush they were hiding behind. Swiftly, he ran across the plain and activated his Innocence. Being as loud and as he possibly could, he was pleased to see he attracted a fair amount of Akumas on his tail. He led them away from the Level 3, trying to destroy the Innocence fragment but was failing.

Allen turned into the forest and glanced back to see the large amount of Akumas chasing him and silently wondered if this was really necessary.

~x.X.x~

Allen finally returned to the Inn late that night, to find Desdemona relaxing at a table, eating chocolate cake and drinking coffee. She looked up to him and flashed him a beautiful smile. He was sure not to be deceived…

Because he was covered in injuries from top to bottom. He frowned at her and was about to speak when she stood up and jumped on him. "Ah! You're back!" She said with a high tone.

Allen was about to complain but sighed. "Innocence?"

She took it out of her coat. He sighed again. "Dem, I'm not luring a few hundred Akumas for you next time-"

"But Allen…" The way she said his name made him stop and blush. Turning to her, he earned a peck on the lips as some form of a reward. "Allen, I need you to help me."

Blushing madly, he turned his face away. He really can't win against her… "Fine." He found himself agreeing to her.

He smacked himself mentally. Oh great, it seems there's going to be a lot more danger coming ahead of him.

* * *

Review!

\/


	57. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice **

She watched him, since he joined the order.

She watched him grow, mature. The scars on his body increasing after each battle. She knows how much he sacrifices for that intangible belief, and a promise to one that he holds dear.

She watches as he sacrifices more and more of himself to that ideal, his body, his energy, his thoughts…and eventually, she was afraid, his life.

She watched him train, now, pushing his own body beyond limits for no particular reason. He attacked the dummy again and again, the wooden doll not holding its ground for long before it collapsed, wasted into matchwood.

Allen wiped the sweat off his forehead and dragged over another doll. She watched silently, as she had done for many times in the past. Watching him, it's become a favourite pass-time of hers…she didn't remember what she did for leisure before knowing him…

As an act of impulse, she wrapped Thora around the doll, a fair few meters away from her, and pulled the doll away from Allen. He turned to look at her with a gentle smile. He's used to her watching him. She always does that. And she's adorable, like a little pet. There are times when she gets bored, so she demands his attention.

He waited as she stood up, stretched and walked towards him. He wiped more sweat dripping down his forehead and turned to face her. When he thought she would stop in front of him, she didn't. Instead, she walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"D-dem?" Allen blushed, he wasn't prepared for this.

"Allen?" She whispered, his scent strong in her lungs.

"Y-yes?"

"How much would you sacrifice for me?"

Allen froze, what is she saying? "…"

"Allen?"

He took one of her hands and unwrapped her arm around him. Holding her hand up, he gently guided her so he could see her eyes. Her eyes didn't betray her, though in full view, Allen couldn't read her expression. "How much…" He sighed, hugged her into his chest. "If necessary, I will sacrifice my everything for you."

He felt her shoulders slumping, but he couldn't tell what kind of thoughts that action conveyed.

"Then, can you sacrifice the your beliefs for me?"

"Dem?"

"Can you stop trying to save the world? Can you stop fighting the Earl? Can you stop trying to fulfill your promise to Mana? Can you do all these for me?"

Allen was silent. She drowned herself in the silence, listening to the words he did not speak.

"I thought so." She gently pushed on his chest to make him let go of her. She flashed him a half-hearted smile. "Don't think too much about what I just said, forget it."

She turned and left the training arena. She dare not look back and was glad he didn't follow.

That is fine. She expected this.

For him, that is her sacrifice.

She will sacrifice trying to keep him safe.

She will sacrifice her beloved to this world.

* * *

Review!

\/


	58. Kick in the Head

**Kick in the Head**

The plan was that Allen will hold the Akuma down, while Desdemona land many attacks on it.

That was the plan.

So Allen restrained the Akuma with Clown Belt, and then ran up from behind, holding it with all his strength. His large arm wrapped around the Akuma's large body.

The girl hacked and slashed at the Level 3 Akuma with closed eyes. This Akuma's ability is able to stun anyone who looks into its eyes.

Allen held it tight as it struggled. He was safe, being behind the Akuma. However, he too took care not to glance at its eyes.

After a while, Allen felt the Akuma growing weaker. Desdemona continued attacking without fail and Allen began to feel relieved, it's finally going to be over and they can go home.

Desdemona slashed its metal body so strong that it cut into its armour. Allen felt it freeze and knew it was finished. He looked up at the girl, to see her pulling her leg back for a powerful kick. Allen withdrew his arm and hid behind the Akuma, thinking the kick will only land on the Akuma and its dying body will shield him.

The girl's legs began travelling forwards, aiming for the Akuma's head.

Allen waited for the blow…

But suddenly, the Akuma in Allen's arms crumbled to dust. Allen watched in slow motion as the girl's powerful kick neared his face.

A millisecond later, Desdemona felt something through her boot. It wasn't the expected hard metal armour she expected. She felt something…softer.

"Argh!" She heard Allen groan, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Allen! What happened!"

"D-dem…you can…open…your eyes…" She heard him say in a strained voice. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to see…Allen on the floor with an extremely painful mark across his face.

"Wh-what happened!" She knelt down worriedly beside Allen, sprawled across the ground in pain.

"You…kicked…me…" He strained out.

She panicked, she knew how hard she kicked.

Allen could barely get up. After a few seconds, he felt his eyes darkening and everything faded to blackness.

Desdemona saw him faint and she really panicked.

_What if he gets a concussion? What if he gets brain damage?! Or worse…WHAT IF HE DIES?!_

_Calm down, Dem, calm down._

_Now let me find a place to hide his body while I think of an excuse for his death._

* * *

__Review!

\/


	59. No Way Out

**No Way Out**

Desdemona leant against Allen's shoulder, closing her eyes.

He glanced down at her. They sat on a couch in the Order. It was raining outside and it was one of the rare times when they didn't have a mission. He smiled. "Tired?"

"I'm tired." She affirmed.

"Go rest, we don't have a mission today."

"No, not that…I'm tired, tired of it all…"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I…don't want to do this anymore. I…" She sighed. "It's so tiring. Day after day, fighting. More than the physical body, this is starting to tire my soul…Allen, I'm not making sense, am I?"

"…" He remained silent and felt a wave of sadness wash over him.

She straightened up to look him in the eyes. He was surprised to find her eyes weak, lacking a little focus. She…had never looked like this before.

"Sometimes I think about life without all this chaos. Living somewhere, a family, no akumas, no earls. Just…normal. And then, to be able to grow old together, without death threatening to take anyone away from me. To simply live. I wondered what it would be like, and I really liked what I thought it would be like…"

He, for countless times, thought of the same thing. A simpler life, a lesser life, even…as long as it's a life with her…

"Allen, I want to quit."

He watched her lower her eyes, avoiding his gaze. He was shocked, even though he knew her intent since the beginning. He loves her, he would do anything to give her more happiness. He… "Dem, if you really wish to, you can stop."

She instantly looked up into his eyes, the weakness in her eyes were gone, replaced by the intensity they always shone with. "What about you?"

Allen drew back. He looked away from those eyes, those eyes that he knew saw his answer before she asked the question. "Dem…I…"

"I know." came her blunt reply. "So I'm not going anywhere." She stood up and began walking away.

He glanced after her with worried eyes. He is what's holding her back. He is the one that is really forcing her to stay. He so wished he could give her more than this…but he knew, and she knew, that…

"I know." She suddenly said, turning around to smile at him. "I've always known, so don't worry about what I said. There's no way out of this."

"Dem…" He began, but was cut off.

"Allen." Her tone was strong and determined. "I will not go anywhere…

I won't be anywhere that is without you."

* * *

I'm really into the deep and meaningfuls these days. They feel very good to write. XD Hope you guys like it. :3

Review

\/


	60. Rejection

**Rejection**

"Dem, marry me." He poked her cheek.

"No." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Dem, you're so mean." He started to squeeze fake tears out of his eyes.

"Allen, stop that farce." She shoved his face away.

"You keep rejecting me!" He tried to speak with her palm against his jaws.

"Stop proposing to me again and again!" She frowned in annoyance.

"B-but!" He tried.

"My answer won't change from the first time you asked me, ok?" She pushed on his face harder.

"But you did!" He debated.

"That's because you keep asking and it's annoying! My answer will be the same as the first time. Nothing else!" Her frustration tinted her cheeks red.

"Marry me!" He asked once again.

"IDIOT!" She stormed off, her cheeks red.

Allen fell to the floor and beamed. It's amusing to tease her.

The same answer as the first time eh?

He smiled in satisfaction.

She's so cute.

* * *

AWWWWW I LOVE THEM SO MUCH IT'S GETTING UNHEALTHY. /crai

I'm so busy I've been DGM deprived. Welp.

Review for me please!

I love reviews!

I really love them!

Please? I might just write more if you do.

\/


	61. Fairy Tale (school play)

**Fairy Tale (school play)**

[SCA setting]

Desdemona stared at her small piece of paper in awe and confusion. "The Prince" it said.

Allen gawked at his small piece of paper in shock and horror. "The Princess" it said.

How did the casting of the school play come down to this?

Well, considering the fairy tale Komui insisted on choosing, it isn't a wonder why no one wanted to play the two leading roles.

Now, a play wouldn't be a play without leading roles, would it?

"WHY AM I THE PRINCESS?!" Allen fumed in desperation. "HOW CAN THIS BE?! I AM MALE! MALE!"

Lavi was to be found holding his stomach painfully as he laughed his lungs out, rolling on the floor. Lenalee gave Allen an unexplainable smile, Kanda was sulking.

Komui stepped in front of the enraged boy and tried to calm him down. "Now, now Allen. We've decided that it's fair to draw the roles from a box. It is fate that you received this role Allen."

Allen didn't seem to be comforted by that at all. "BUT THERE'S NO WAY I CAN ACT AS A PRINCESS! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! KOMUI!"

"Calm down." Desdemona suddenly said. Walking over, she placed a hand on Allen's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll make a great princess."

For some reason it made Lavi laugh harder than before. Even Kanda made a small "pfft" sound.

Allen was on the brink of tears. "This is bullying! This is harassment!"

"It'll be fine, just accept your fate." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"B-but Dem!" Allen was about to remind her of the reason why no one wanted any of the two roles.

Suddenly deepening her voice, Desdemona stepped even closer to Allen. Staring him right in the eyes, she smiled courteously, "I will save you, my princess."

The boy flushed bright red in embarrassment, reducing all the others to laughing pulps of flesh rolling on the floor.

With a laugh, Desdemona turned and walked out swiftly. Allen flushed again, this time in relation to the reason behind the unwanted roles he never had the chance to say.

The Prince must kiss the Princess onstage…

He silently wondered if her lack of objection meant anything…

* * *

I'm so out of it I can't find time to write at all OTL. My exams are close, I'm so stressed. OTL

Anyways, I'd appreciate it if you review a little… pwease?

Review!

\/


	62. Magic

**Magic**

Standing at the top of the high cliff, she stretched her back and yawned. The Order sends them to the most bizarre places to retrieve Innocence fragments.

He finished packing his tent and stood up, puffing a breath and placing his hands on his hips in satisfaction at his work well done. He glanced to the side at her, with closed eyes, taking in a deep lungful of the fresh air.

He smiled at the sight. He is infatuated with her.

Walking up quietly, he was able to see her peaceful face more clearly. The cool air of the morning had a unique mind-clearing quality, making the atmosphere extremely pleasant. In the distance, there were birdsongs, chirping a delightful tune. The sun shone from the east, casting warmth across the lands. The air was laced with the slight tint of spring flowers, blooming finally after a long winter, and an unexplainable sweet scent of which the source could not be unraveled.

It felt magical.

But Allen was too distracted to feel the magic, because his attention was drawn to yet another magic.

He smiled her and leaned in to the unsuspecting girl, placing a small kiss on her cheek. She jumped slightly in surprise, and then turned to him, regarding him with a look of accusation.

"What is this witchcraft?" He said softly, earning him a confused tilt of the head. "What is this witchcraft that you cast upon me?"

"What?" Her brows furrowed as her confusion worsened.

Pulling her close and kissing her forehead gently, he sighed. "Your magic…your ability to make me so infatuated with you."

She blushed in his arms, looking down, desperately trying to keep him from seeing her red face. She shivered in embarrassment and pushed on his chest, pulling herself out of his embrace.

Stomping away angrily back to their campsite, she grunted. "Idiot! You say the most stupid things!"

He smiled after her.

She's so cute.

* * *

XD Them two

Dem tsun tsun

ok now review :D

NOW!

\/


	63. Do Not Disturb

**Do Not Disturb**

She stormed through the corridor, arriving angrily at his door, which was all so ironically labeled with the dangly sign "Do Not Disturb".

Do not disturb huh? Who's disturbing who?!

_Creaaaak~ Creaaaak~_

She shivered every time the chair creaked. It gives her the nastiest of goose bumps.

She lifted a fist and knocked on his door as frantically furiously as possible, making sure that he IS disturbed.

After a thud and a grunt, she heard his grudging footsteps approach as he slowly opens the door.

Shirtless as expected, he regarded her with a dismayed frown. "Dem, the sign did say…"

"Shut up already." She replied with an equally distasteful tone. "You're so loud I can't sleep."

"Get used to it already." He scratched his head. "I've been doing this for ages."

She growled. "Allen I'm tired today. Can't you give it a rest too?"

A spark lit up in Allen's eyes. He smirked mischievously, causing her discomfort. "Well, I will give it a rest if…you rest with me?"

"Allen?" She frowned in confusion.

Taking a hold of her wrist, he pulled her into his room swiftly. The shocked girl was too stunned to retaliate.

"W-wait, what?" she was flustered.

He leaned into her ear and whispered. "Dem, stay with me tonight."

He turned back and closed the door behind him.

The "Do Not Disturb" sign swayed on its hook, and became still after a while.

_Do Not Disturb_

* * *

Ohohohohoho

hohoho

ho

hoho

Now Review :D

\/


	64. Multitask

**A/N: LONG TIME NO SEE**

**Holy- It's been long. I miss the DGM fandom so much.**

**AND NOW I'M BACK. I think. For this chapter…maybe…**

**Anyhow, enjoy…for now… OTL**

* * *

**Multi-Tasking**

[SCA]

"Dem! Dem! Answer me!" Allen waved his hands in front of her face, attempting to catch her attention.

The stoic girl didn't react. She continued to stare intently at her thick book, reading a page full of point 8 type. A large set of headphones sat on her head, enveloping her ears. While one of her hands held the book flat on the table for her to read, her other hand raced across the keyboard of her laptop, typing up an essay that was meant to be due 2 periods ago.

"DEM!" Allen tried again. She ordered him to buy her lunch, the demanding girl as usual, but there was one dilemma.

The last time Allen bought her lunch, she claimed that she absolutely despised what he bought her. Whilst buying her cake would guarantee a 100% approval, Allen also didn't want to aid her in indulgence. He didn't know what else she liked other than cake, he had to ask to be sure.

She didn't react.

"DEM!" Allen's patience was at its limit, she slammed the wooden table and stood up. "DEM LISTEN TO ME!"

She didn't glance up. "Will you calm down? I'm listening. I can multitask. Just say what you want to say."

He pulled on his hair in frustration. Breathing a deep breathe, he managed to speak without screaming. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Cake." Came her dismissing, one work reply.

"Oh, find me a hole and let me die." Allen sunk back down into his chair. "Other than cake?"

The girl's attention shifted back onto her music, book and essay. Allen placed his face into his palm.

He sat there staring at her from between his fingers. _Why doesn't she answer properly?_

…

An idea occurred to Allen. He smirked.

He stood up to walk behind the girl, still wearing that smirk. She barely noticed.

Tapping on her shoulder lightly, she slammed the table and turned to attack Allen with a glare and harsh words, "I TOLD YOU ALREAD-"

Sealing her lips with a soft kiss, Allen closed his eyes. He couldn't see her, but he felt her freeze and stop breathing. He smiled into the kiss, now that all her attention was on him. He kissed her for a while longer, and pulled back to see her flushed, shocked face.

He smiled gently at her, taking her headphones off her ears softly. "Dem?" He asked quietly.

"Y-yes?" She kept staring at him and blushing. She was even stuttering.

_How cute…_ "Not cake. What else do you want?" He kept his gentle tone up, which, he noticed, seemed to make her blush more.

"T-then…M-mitarashi…d-dango…."

He sighed. That's not a proper meal, but he's not going to argue with her anymore. "Ok, I'll bring you lunch soon. You can keep multitasking now." He waved to her and went to order food from Jerry.

Desdemona stares after Allen, her face beetroot red. _M-multitask…_

_How can I do that, when I can only focus on you?_

* * *

I swear my writing ability had deteriorated OTL

I hope I can update something else soon. OTL

Depressing life. OTL

Cheer me up?

Review!

\/


	65. Horror

**OTL Dying here with all the exams and stuff. I'll be more active after I graduate I promise!**

**Right now, this is just like stress reliever writings. I still love DGM and I'll just say I'm still alive OTL**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

**Horror**

With a swipe, Thora's blades detached from itself, transforming into the lethal bladed whip. It flew towards Allen, who anticipated her weapon's variable range.

Glowing white, Allen's Crown Clown appeared to create barrier in the air. He stepped on it and jumped away from the girl, whose blade barely missed Allen's neck. He landed safely, breathing a sigh of relief.

"That's not fair." Dem sulked, crossing her arms now that Thora joined back together again.

"That's for YOU to say." Allen pointed out with no hesitation.

Why Dem suddenly wanted to spar with Allen, he doesn't know. She never sparred with anyone, she only ever watched. Not only that, the one time she's willing to participate in some "team bonding", she's going full out as if totally intending to murder Allen. He broke a sweat, she's a horrible person.

"I'm not even using the electricity!" she pointed it out, as if it justified her sense of "fairness".

Allen was taken back, "You wanted to use _that_ on me?!" He pointed an accusing finger.

"Well if you're going to use Crown Clown like that, it leaves me with no choice!" She retaliated.

Allen's horror grew, "You sound like you're seriously trying to kill me!"

"Of course I am! I'm not going to _lose_ to you!" Her case of superiority just transported into a new dimension.

Allen stepped towards her, "JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO LOSE, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO KILL ME!"

Her eyebrow twitched, and so did her wrist. In a flash, the blade whip detached and deflected, catching Allen by surprise. He jumped back quickly enough, though the blade still grazed his arm. "AH!" He screamed loudly, clutching his arm and falling to the ground in a somewhat realistic yet overly dramatic manner. He trembled on the floor for added effect.

"Ha! Proves you right!" The girl flicked her hair in arrogance, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

After waiting a while for Allen to get back up, the girl approached the trembling boy on the floor. Occasionally, he would let out some painful moans.

Her expression of triumph morphed into one of worry, then horror in a mere few seconds. "Allen?"

He smiled to himself, hearing her tone. He flipped himself so that he was lying on his back, clutching his arm still. "I-Infirmary…my arm…" He made a point in showing her that she hurt his "flesh" arm, as some called it, not his Innocence.

Her worry was so obvious, she was not nearly as good an actor as Allen. She kneeled over him, still not giving in though, "Come on Allen. Stop the act. Get up!"

Allen rolled towards her, "No…I can't…" His voice was strained. "My arm is badly hurt…"

She leaned closer to him. "Come on…" Her voice began to shake. He was pleased. "I didn't hurt you that bad…"

Amongst his pained expression, he stole a glance at her face that was now very close to his. In a flash, he leaned up and pressed his lips against her flushed and slightly trembling lips. Whether it's shock or disbelief, the girl froze for some elongated seconds, during which Allen took advantage of her and kept kissing her.

He pulled away just before she came to her senses, scurrying away very very quickly, escaping the training grounds.

"ALLEN WALKER!" He heard her scream behind him, chasing him, "YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON!"

Allen laughed to himself.

_Oh the irony._

* * *

Ahaha…haaa…haaaaa

Doesn't even really link to the title but whateverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Hope you enjoyed it v My brief appearance shall be worth it ohohoho.

Please review still?

\/


End file.
